Ties
by ShikiRima4eva-doublesided
Summary: Blood Ties,Love Ties,Betrayl Ties,Hatred Ties...something Ties us all together. Kanda and Allen and some new girls go along to find what Ties them together.
1. Chapter 1

Allen and Kanda were in London on a short mission to see if the reports of innocence were true, they were walking down a main street oblivious to the street fight in an alley ahead of them. There were several tall and muscular men surrounding two girls, the taller of the two was in front of the other in a protective manner. One of the men grabbed the taller girl and punched her in her stomach until she coughed out blood and fell to the ground.

"Anna!" The other girl said reaching for the girl named Anna.

"Back off Lis!! I'm fine!!" Anna said desperately. "Run go and find help!!"

"No, you aren't going anywhere except for the auction house!!" The leader said. The smaller girl bolted and started running until she reached the main street, she started looking for someone to help.

"Boss she got away….!"

"That's fine….we have the real gem here!!" The leader said grabbing Anna by her hair and lifting her up from the ground, she yelped in pain before gritting her teeth and enduring the pain silently. He slapped her across her face before shoving her head to the ground, her skull made a sickening thud as she hit the ground, she blacked out thinking 'Crap, I'm screwed for good this time….'.

"Moyashi are you sure this is the right way?!" Kanda said harshly.

"Yes I'm sure BaKanda!!" Allen retorted, suddenly someone ran into him, both people falling to the ground.

"Ahh, Gomenasi!!" The person said.

"It's okay…." Allen said helping the person up, upon closer inspection he saw it was a girl with short brown hair, blue, green, and brown eyes, and tears and blood running down her face. "Whoa are you okay, what's wrong?!" Allen said concerned.

"M-my friend…a bunch of guys ganged up on us….usually she could handle it, but she seems to be in trouble!!" The girl said.

"Okay where is she….?" Allen asked.

"In the alley!!" She said.

"Che….you don't even know her name Moyashi…." Kanda said unconcerned about the supposed girl in trouble.

"It's Lisa if you really want to know!!" The girl said rudely.

"Alright Lisa lead the way to your friend!!" Allen said, Lisa nodded and ran off towards the alley, the two Exorcists close behind her, Kanda already had Mugen drew and ready for action.

"Boss I think there are people coming, we should hurry!!" One of the men said.

"Alright….lets gets this bitch tied up and then we'll leave!" The boss said while taking out a chain and wrapping it tightly around Anna's wrist's and ankle's, the rusty chains digging into her flesh and drawing even more blood out of her body, Anna bolted awake only to receive a slap. A man picked her up and brought a knife to her neck has three shadows appeared in the alley.

"Anna!!" Lisa yelled out. Anna kicked the man restraining her, suddenly the chains on her ankles shattered and she could move. The broken pieces of metal formed into a crude knife that flew into her hands, she started to attack the men, until suddenly one hit her pressure point on her neck, and drove a knife down her arm, and she fell to the ground and blacked out again.

"Shit that girl is good!" Kanda said amazed as he followed Allen and Lisa to the unconscious girl. Lisa was holding Anna's head in her lap; she placed her hands over Anna's major injury on her arm that had blood flowing out of it.

"We NEED to get her to Headquarters!!" Allen said picking up Anna bridal style; he suddenly got a nostalgic feeling. "Lisa let's go, she'll be fine!!" He looked back at Lisa and saw she looked about ready to have a fit.

"PUT HER DOWN RIGHT NOW!! DON'T TOUCH HER, PUT HER DOWN NOW!!" Lisa yelled at him, Allen stumbled back slightly before complying and setting Anna back down, Lisa raced to the girl and put her hand back on the injury, her hand turned red with Anna's blood. Suddenly the wound started to vanish until all that was left was a faint pink scar; all of the other injuries were completely gone.

"Wow….how did you do that!?" Allen asked.

"I'm not sure….but a man said we both had innocence or something like that…." Lisa said while brushing a stray hair out of Anna's face.

"Innocence….! Then you definitely need to come with us!!" Allen said.

"Why….so you can just abandon us after you're done with us!!" A voice said suddenly, Lisa looked down at Anna who was sitting up, her eyes filled with hatred.

"Where did you get that from?" Allen asked.

"It's obvious….you'll just abandon us after you are through with us!!" Anna said standing up, she seemed to get more and more pissed, a creepy smile on her face.

"We just saved your life so shut the hell up and do as you're told!!" Kanda said. Lisa started to tug on Anna's sleeve in a desperate manner, Anna ignored her.

"Anna don't do this now, why does this happen you only barely used it!!" Lisa said. Anna shoved off Lisa's hand and walked over to Kanda.

"You shut the hell up!! I came here looking for my cousin!! Because a guy with crazy red hair and a horrible attitude said he was here!!" Anna yelled looking close to hitting Kanda.

"Red hair….did he have a weird mask on his face, always drinking, and likes to swoon women?!" Allen said.

"Yeah that's him….stupid Cross!!" Anna said with a creepy smile on her face, she was glaring at Kanda again.

"Shishou….why did you do things like that…." Allen said with a dark look on his face. "Wait he sent you here? Where were you when you met him?!"

"Now of your business chibi-chan!!" Anna said. Allen looked confused, Kanda burst out laughing (I know its ooc, get over it!!).

"That's Japanese for runt Moyashi!!" Kanda said.

"Wait Japanese!! You were in Japan!?!" Allen asked. Anna's face grew dark as the creepy smile started to slowly vanish.

"For a short time…." Anna looked away; Lisa walked over and wrapped her arms around Anna tightly in a comforting manner.

"Where would you be taking us?" Lisa asked softly.

"To the Black Order….a place for Exorcists!" Allen said.

"The Black Order, didn't Cross say that my cousin was there?!" Anna said happily.

"Yeah he did….so we'll go with you guys!" Lisa said, suddenly she started to fall to the ground. Anna caught her just in time and supported her.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to use it on me, I'll be fine Lis…." Anna said.

"I couldn't help it…. I hate it when you're injured, and I can do something and you won't let me…." Lisa said sounding exhausted. Anna sighed and hoisted Lisa onto her back easily, she looked at the two boys.

"Now let's get to that Headquarters of yours Chibi!!" Anna said with a smirk. Allen narrowed his eyes before nodding and walking out of the alley, Anna followed him and Kanda walked next to her.

Soon enough the four people arrive at the Black Order, they were greeted by several people, who all at first greeted Allen warmly, but upon seeing the two newcomers the backed off and went to do work. Komui, Lenalee, Bookman, and Lavi showed up suddenly, Lavi engulfing Allen into a hug.

"Your back Moyashi, and Yuu….now who are these young ladies!?!" Lavi asked, Lisa blushed and slid off Anna's back and onto the ground, so she could walk herself.

"Back off baka Usagi!!" Kanda and Anna yelled at the same time.

"Wow….kinda creepy….they called me that at the same time!!" Lavi said slightly crept out.

"He looks like a stupid rabbit…!" Anna said when she received several strange looks; she looked at Komui and sighed. "Let me guess Komui Lee…." Anna said while slightly backing away.

"Yes how did you know!!?" Komui asked.

"Cross told me a LOT about you…."Anna said, a glare creeping into her eyes.

"LENALEE!!" Komui said scared, he hid behind his younger sister.

"Hello I'm Lenalee Lee….and who might you be?" Lenalee asked.

"I'm Lisa….and this is Anna…." Lisa said calmly.

"Okay then, Lisa and Anna what business do you have here?"

"They are adapters…." Allen said.

"You mean these scrawny girls??" Lavi teased. Anna glared at Lavi and kicked him in the back of his knee hard.

"Ouch….why did you do that!?!" Lavi asked over dramatically.

"Don't call me a scrawny girl you baka usagi!! I've seen, experienced, and done things you couldn't imagine!!" Anna said looking Lavi in the eye. She suddenly blinked and backed off. "Sorry…. I guess there is still some insanity in my system…."

"Insanity?" They all asked as Lisa just started to rub Anna's arm.

"Shall we all go to my office; we can discuss this more formally that way…." Komui said, they all nodded and followed him to his office. Once there Anna was shocked to see how messy it was.

"This is pathetic!! Who allows their office to get this messy!!?" Anna said while sitting down on the couch with Lisa.

"Alright so give us the whole story….!" Lavi said happily. Anna looked down at the floor.

"The whole story…." She whispered.

"I'll tell it…."Lisa spoke up. "Anna was abandoned by her parents, so she went to live with her Uncle, he was a circus clown and had an adopted son….she loved them both very much. When she came home one day she found the house they were renting torn up and blood spattered, she later found her Uncle's grave and her cousin's footsteps, but not her cousin, she was almost eleven when that happened…."

"No way….that's just impossible!! What was the clown's name?" Lavi asked heartlessly.

"It was Mana Walker…." Anna whispered. Everyone looked between Allen and Anna, Allen was staring at Anna who had her head down so her long brown hair covered her green blue eyes.

"Anna….? Is it really you?!" Allen asked shocked. Anna's head jolted up at her name, her eyes filled with recognition.

"Allen…." Anna leaped out of the couch and jumped into Allen's arms, silent sobs wracked through her small frame. Allen rubbed her back softly.

"Yeah it's me…." He said with a soft smile on his face, Lisa looked happy, Anna felt relieved and yet still sad. She pulled away and sat back down next to Lisa; Allen sat next to her and pulled her close, or tried to.

"You just left, with no note or anything!! Do you know what I went through until Lisa found me!?!" Anna said pulling away from Allen. Lisa took a hint and got up and sat back down between Allen and Anna, she then silenced Anna.

"Allen….can we deal with this later….because I need to finish my story!! And I won't feel like telling it again!" Lisa said and Allen nodded for her to continue. "I found Anna in a complete emotional wreck while on my last day for my school trip, she told me what happened and I brought her home to Italy, where I found my home, life, and family destroyed my akuma, Noah, and the Millennium Earl." Anna looked pissed as Lisa said this.

"Screw the Earl….and his Noah sidekicks….!!" Anna said harshly.

"Anna almost gave into the Earl to call Mana back from the dead and turn him into an akuma….she somehow knew not to say yes and her body reacted to his presence, the trees formed into a bow and arrow and she attacked the Earl in rage, soon a Noah showed up and messed with her mind….they both got away. Then I met her, we talked and went back to Italy where everything went downhill…." Lisa explained. "We met Cross a few blocks from my house, he knew who we were and what we could wield, he also claimed to know Anna's cousin, so he sent us to London…."

"And then that's where you two come in…." Anna said. Everyone was quiet as they pondered the information they had just received.

"Wait….the Noah….was it a little girl, who seemed sadistic?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes….she pissed me off…."Anna said.

"It was Road Kamelot….she really can mess with your head…."Lenalee said.

"No duh bitch!!" Anna said and everyone even Lisa gaped at her.

"Anna….why did you say that!!?" Lisa asked appalled.

"Well she seems like a crybaby bitch, so I spoke the truth!!" Anna said innocently, Kanda had to hold back a laugh at the girls amazing logic.

"Well….Kanda, Allen, and Lavi can you show the girl's to their rooms?" Komui asked.

"Oh no, we are sleeping in the same room!!" Anna said. "We wont be parted! It's part of our deal!"

"Alright, show them to their room!" Komui said frustrated. As the five left, Komui couldn't help but feel relieved. "Lenalee are you hurt?" he asked once the door shut.

"I'm fine Nii-San! In any case, Bookman what do you think of them?" Lenalee said.

"Anna seems like a rash, inexperienced girl with many holes in her heart, but she is strong. Lisa seems like a good healer, but not a good fighter obviously…. I think they'll make fine Exorcists if they are put to good use." Bookman said.

"Alright, I'll send them on a test run mission with someone else as soon as the settle in." Komui said.

_Rima: There you have it! A new story, Anna is based off of me and Lisa off of a friend!! What did you guys think of everything? I need feedback!! Love Rima!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Anna woke up in an unfamiliar place, she looked around and saw Lisa laying next to her, the room itself had no windows, a desk, a dresser, a door that hopefully led to the bathroom, a full size bed that she was currently occupying, and a painting with the Yin and Yang on it.

"Heh…. How ironic…." Anna muttered to herself, she got out of the bed silently, she walked over to the dresser and pulled out a black and red miniskirt, a black button up shirt, and knee high (you guessed it) red socks. She went to the door that did in fact lead to the bathroom; she walked inside and quickly changed. When she walked back out she saw Lisa sitting up still half asleep.

"Anna….?" She asked softly. Anna snuck up behind Lisa and grabbed her shoulders.

"Good Morning sleepyhead!!" Anna started laughing when Lisa jumped.

"Anna don't scare me like that!!" Lisa said relieved that it was only Anna.

"Aww…. But its fun!" Anna whined, the door suddenly burst open and Lavi stepped in, a crude knife embedded itself into the door frame mere centimeters from his head.

"Whoa…. Okay I'm not here to fight you! I just came to show you around Headquarters!!" Lavi said with his hands up. Anna's eyes were dark and dangerous looking. Allen walked in, pushing Lavi out of the way in the process.

"Anna calm down, seriously we just came to show you two around!" Allen said walking towards the girl. Lisa stood up and stopped Allen from getting any closer.

"Okay…. Just let me change and we'll be right out!!" Lisa said while pushing the two out of the room, she locked the door once it shut. Anna sighed and sat on the floor, she started to rub her temples. "Anna are you okay?"

"I'm fine…. There are some clothes in the dresser; the bathroom is right through that door." Anna said. Lisa nodded and pulled out black pants, a white button up shirt, and gray socks, she then went to the bathroom to change, once her clothes were on Lisa walked back out.

"Look…. They even gave us shoes…." She said looking at the two pairs, one pair were black boots that went with Anna's outfit, and the other pair was a simple pair of sneakers. Anna got up and pulled the boots on, they went all the way up to her knees and were tight, and Lisa also pulled on her shoes. Anna got up and opened the door, Lavi and Allen had obviously been talking and stopped when Anna stepped out with Lisa behind her.

"Nice outfit Anna!!" Lavi said, he received a scary glare that would make anyone else drop dead.

"Shut it baka usagi!!" Anna grimaced.

"Well are you guys going to show us around??" Lisa said breaking the silence that had followed Anna's words.

"Yeah, we are…. This way…." Allen said calmly while slowly walking down the hallway, everyone close behind him. They walked past the training halls, through the library, past the several science rooms, hurried quickly past Komui's hallway, and finally arrived at the cafeteria.

"Finally…. Breakfast!!" Anna said happily. She followed Allen who went up to Jerry to order, he order such a large amount of food it was ridiculous to all who weren't used to it. "Your appetite hasn't changed one bit has it Allen?"

"Nope not at all!!" Allen said carefully taking the tray stacked high with food over to a table.

"Hi are you new here honey?" Jerry asked.

"Yes I am…. My name is Anna and this is Lisa!" Anna said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Aww, so cute….now what can I get for you sugar?"

"Umm…. Just several Fuji apples please!!" Anna said, Jerry nodded and came back with a plate of Fuji apples.

"Here you go…."

"Thank you!" Anna said as she stepped back so Lisa could order.

"Umm, one of every fruit and vegetable please!!" Lisa said. Jerry got a plate filled with fruits and veggies and gave it to her, both went to sit down, Anna next to Allen and Lisa between Lavi and Anna, Kanda and Lenalee were across from them. Reever then walked in and walked over to the table Anna and Lisa were seated at.

"Um…. Komui needs to see Kanda, Lavi, Allen, Anna and Lisa in his office now…." He said quickly before walking away. Kanda and Anna sighed at the same time and continued to freak everyone out by saying.

"What does that crazy guy want now….?" Kanda and Anna looked at each other; Anna clearly blushed a deep red.

"Hey Ponytail don't speak at the same time as me!!" Anna said to quickly cover up her blush.

"Well…." Kanda said with no reply for once, he stood up and stalked out of the cafeteria.

"Wow, you made Yuu speechless Anna, you're my hero!!" Lavi said trying to hug Anna tightly, Anna glared at him and he backed off.

"We should get going now…. See you later Lenalee!!" Allen said standing up; Anna, Lisa and Lavi followed him. The three of them talked all the way to Komui's office where Kanda was already waiting.

"Komui why did you need us?" Lavi asked shutting the door.

"I have a mission, actually two missions…. One in Italy and the other in Japan…." Komui said. Anna quickly sat down.

"Italy….and Japan…." She said quietly as Lisa sat next to her.

"Yes…. In Italy you need to collect some innocence, and in Japan you need to kill several Akuma that have been disturbing the Tokyo area!" Komui said.

"Alright, then lets get going!!" Anna said quickly so she could get out of the room.

"Wait, you and Lisa need your uniforms, I have them right here." Komui pulled out two outfits. One was all black and red, it had a mini skirt and a long sleeve top with a v-neck, the other was black and silver with pants and a long sleeve top with a regular neck. He gave the one with the skirt to Anna and the other to Lisa. "Go and change quickly and then come back….!" Komui said ushering them out of the room, once the door shut he turned to the three remaining boys.

"Why the face Komui?" Lavi asked.

"I need you three to really study and learn everything you can about those two girls, the mission in Japan is very dangerous which is why you are going there after Italy, there have been several reports of Noah's in Tokyo and surrounding towns. One witness said that they were talking about creating a 15th Noah…. They may already have one, so if they do please be careful. Allen I know you wont have any trouble with protecting them…. But Kanda and Lavi please protect them!! They could be the biggest force on the front lines if they are together and are trained properly, if they don't live up to expectations, the Vatican will have Rouvelier take over their training!" Komui said.

"Alright, we promise to look after them and train them!!" Lavi said and Kanda nodded in agreement.

"Do I really have to wear this….?" Anna said walking in with her new uniform on, it showed several area's of skin, mostly her legs and chest, seeing as the v-neck was a ridiculously deep one. Lavi looked about ready to kiss her.

"Kawai!!" He said like a puppy in love. Lisa walked in behind Anna, despite the lack of skin showing the uniform looked amazing on her, which only made Lavi drool even more.

"Komui is Anna's uniform really going to be that!?!" Allen said in shock.

"Yes Allen-Kun it is….!" Komui said. "Now don't you start being an overprotective fool!!"

"I won't…. I just don't think it's appropriate for a fourteen year old…." Allen muttered. Kanda had been staring at Anna silently, but was caught when Anna felt someone looking at her.

"You like what you see Kanda!?!" Anna teased; everyone looked at the Asian in shock.

"It's a miracle!! Yuu has fallen in love!!" Lavi said, earning a glare from Kanda.

"Shut it Baka Usagi!!" Kanda stood up and walked right past everyone and out of the room. "Well let's go we have a long journey!!" Everyone nodded and followed Kanda out of the room, suddenly Komui grabbed Anna and shut the door softly, and he pushed her against a wall and gripped her arms tight enough that they would bruise later.

"Komui…. Itai….that hurts!!" She said she was about to scream when one hand covered her mouth.

"Shut it bitch!! I want you to leave Lenalee alone, or you can just die in Japan where all your bad memories are!!" Komui said darkly, Anna started to struggle against Komui's shockingly strong grip; she started to get really scared. "And if you do come back and you don't leave her alone, I'll make sure that Rouvelier takes you away for training so he can break you!!" He growled.

Outside several feet away and down a floor, Lisa fell to her knees panting.

"Anna…something's happening to Anna!!" Lisa said.

"Calm down Lisa, she's only with Komui…." Lavi said. There was a gust of wind as Kanda and Allen raced back to Komui's office. "Here let me help you up…." Lavi said picking up Lisa bridal style.

"You don't have to do that!!" Lisa said shocked.

Allen and Kanda burst back into Komui's office, where they saw Komui pinning Anna to the wall, one hand over her mouth, and the other holding her hands, Anna had fear radiating off of her and was visible on her eyes and her shaking.

"KOMUI BACK OFF OF HER!!" The two Exorcist's yelled at the same time, causing Komui to jump and run out of the room screaming Lenalee's name. Anna had fallen to her knees as soon as he let go of her, she was panting and tears were in her eyes.

"Anna are you okay?" Allen said kneeling down next to her; he lifted up her head and wiped away the few tears that had escaped.

"I'm fine…. He didn't do anything!! Now lets hurry, or we'll be late!!" She said quickly while standing up. Kanda was extremely pissed; he would kill Komui when he came back for causing Anna such fear and pain. The three of them ran out of the room and ran back to Lavi and Lisa; both were standing and leaning on the rail.

"Anna, are you okay?" Lisa asked hugging the taller girl.

"I'm fine Lis, now let's get going!!" Anna said pulling Lisa towards the three boys who had walked ahead and were telling Lavi what had happened.

They all got on the train Kanda's way of course, once on, they were led to their compartment and settled in. Anna sat by the window and Kanda sat across from her, Allen was next to Lisa who was next to Anna, and Lavi was across from Allen.

"I am exhausted…. When do we arrive in Italy?" Lisa asked.

"We'll be there tomorrow morning…." Lavi said yawning, he soon fell asleep afterwards, and Lisa and Allen also fell asleep quickly. Anna and Kanda were up, finally Kanda went to sleep, or so it appeared. Anna got up and silently left the compartment, shutting the sliding door softly behind her, she walked down the corridor silently like a ghost until she arrived at the back of the train, she looked up at the stars and tears appeared in her eyes, she fell to her knees and her hands gripped the bars in front of her so tightly blood started dripping down from her hands.

"Why Japan….why Italy…." She whispered to herself.

Kanda opened his eyes as soon as he heard the door slid shut, he sat up and followed Anna down the corridor, he watched her until she fell to her knees and blood was dripping down her hands. He walked over to her and put an arm over her shoulders.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine Kanda…." She said looking into his beautiful cobalt eyes.

"No you aren't…. please tell me what's wrong!" Kanda insisted.

"Fine I'm not!! What do you want me to tell you!!?" Anna said, the bars in her grip started to vibrate and ring like they were about to shatter, he placed his hands over hers and he felt the vibrating stop.

"You don't have to tell me anything, but I would like to know more about you, more then what you told us in Komui's office…." Kanda said.

"Why….?" Anna asked.

"Because…. I like you and I want to know you better, more so then your cousin and best friend will ever know!!" Kanda said, he pull her into an embrace. Anna was shocked; from what she had been told by Allen Kanda didn't just confess his emotions and hug someone, at least not around Allen anyways. But nonetheless Anna hugged him back and looked up at him, his cobalt eyes were looking down into her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked quietly.

"Because…. I already told you, I'm not going to repeat myself!!" Kanda whispered while leaning in closer to her.

"I'll tell you something about me…. I'm falling for you….falling head over heels!!" Anna confessed and she suddenly pulled away. "But you're what 18…. I'm only 14!!"

"Age is but a number…." Kanda murmured.

"No, its wrong!!" Anna said.

"Then will this make it right?" Kanda asked, he suddenly pulled her close to him and he kissed her, a long passionate kiss that was filled with his feelings for her. After a minute Anna kissed him back, putting all her emotions into the kiss. After what seemed like forever they pulled back, both flushed and slightly gasping for breath.

"We barely know each other…." Anna whispered as Kanda hugged her tightly, she rested her head on his chest and for once she felt safe.

"Then I guess we'll just have to get to know each other now….!!" Kanda said slightly pleased with himself, to him it just felt right holding her close like this.

_Shiki: Rima I cant believe you wrote this mushy stuff!! And Kanda was totally out of character!!_

_Rima: Shiki shut up!! I worked hard on this and I think it was really sweet!! Maybe their relationship was a bit rushed, but once I started typing things just started to unfold…. And I'm not going to change it!! Next chapter they arrive in Italy, and Lisa and Anna both remember happy and horrible things from their past!! Until next time!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Rima: Here it is chapter three!! Left off at such a sweet moment!!_

"Well we should get back to the compartment…." Anna said the sun was rising in the east; they had spent the entire night beneath the stars in each others arms.

"Yeah…. You head back first incase that baka usagi is awake, I'll be back in a minute!!" Kanda promised. Anna nodded and hugged him tightly; he in turn kissed her on her forehead. Anna blushed and walked down the corridor until she arrived at her compartments door, where Allen and Lavi were awake and were talking quietly so not to wake Lisa.

"Anna where were you all night?!" Allen asked when she walked in.

"What are you talking about? I was only gone for a little bit!" Anna said in shock.

"Lavi said you left the compartment in the middle of the night though…. Where's Kanda?" Allen asked, and as if on cue, Kanda walked in.

"Why, are you falling for me Moyashi?!" Kanda said while glaring.

"NO BaKanda, and where were you last night!!?" Allen argued.

"Out meditating…." Kanda said calmly while sitting down next to the window.

"Sure you were…. Are you sure you weren't doing something with Anna!?!" Lavi said.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BAKA USAGI!!" Anna and Kanda yelled at him, causing Lisa to wake up with a start.

"What the hell is going on here!?!" Lisa asked while looking between Kanda, Anna, and Lavi.

"Anna and Yuu were out with each other alone on the train last night!!" Lavi teased. The glass in the windows suddenly shattered, the shards flew into Anna's hands and formed into a knife.

"Shut the hell up Baka Usagi!!!!" Anna said with an insane smile on her face. Lisa looked at Anna in shock; she never reduced to using her innocence for something like this. Allen and Kanda backed away slightly and Lavi was cowering into the seat.

"Okay Anna, you weren't with Yuu last night!!" Lavi said while putting his hands up, the glass in Anna's hands turned back into the regular shards, several sliced her hand and fingers; she looked down at her fingers as blood dripped down them, an insane smile on her face. She knelt down and started picking up the shards, the bigger shards kept slipping out of her hand which caused more cuts to appear on her pale skin.

"Anna!" Everyone said lunging towards her. When Lisa tried to grab her arm, Anna flinched away and shoved Lisa away lightly, Lavi and Allen tried to grab her but were pushed to the ground roughly, as Kanda tried to grab her she leaned up to his face and kissed him before skipping out of the compartment. Kanda stood completely still after she left, everyone was looking at him.

"Yuu…. YUU WAS KISSED BY A GIRL AND SHE DIDN'T DIE!!" Lavi shouted. Mugen was drawn and pressed to Lavi's neck in a second.

"Shut the fuck up baka usagi!!" Kanda said low and dangerously. Lisa shoved Kanda out of the way.

"Can you forget about your damn pride for just a minute so we can find my insane and bleeding friend!!?" Lisa almost yelled, she turned and looked at Lavi. "And can you stop teasing him for a minute; I'm really worried about her!!"

"Che fine…."

"Sure Lisa-Chan!!!!" Lavi said with a smile and wink, Lisa blushed and then pushed everyone out of the room.

"Now go find her!!" Lisa said.

"Wait why aren't you coming with us?!" Allen asked.

"Incase she comes back Allen, now GO!!" Lisa slammed the door shut, she sat down and sighed, the door opened and Anna stepped in, the insane smile gone and bandages wrapped around her wounds. "I knew you'd come back, you have something to tell me?" Lisa asked once Anna shut the door behind her and sat in front of Lisa.

"Yeah I do have something to tell you…." Anna started, she blushed and sighed. "Kanda confessed his love to me last night at the back of the train underneath the stars!!"

"Oh my gosh Anna that's amazing, and you've had that crush on him since you first saw him!!" Lisa said hugging Anna.

"Yeah….and then once I confessed, and told him it wouldn't happen because of our age difference…. He kissed me!!" Anna said happily. The door burst open and Allen was standing there.

"Anna…. YOU AND KANDA KISSED!?!" Allen said totally freaking out, he walked over to Anna and started shaking her shoulders violently.

"Ow Allen, stop it!" Anna said. Allen continued to shake her and yell at her, Lisa looked at the two completely helpless.

"NO I WONT ALLOW IT!! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DATE KANDA!!" Allen continued to yell, he started shaking her harder, and Anna hit her head on the window sill several times.

"ALLEN STOP IT!! THAT HURTS!!" Anna yelled at him, the only change seemed to be the tightening of his grip on her arms and the shaking becoming more violent. Suddenly Allen was thrown off of her and onto the ground a foot or so away, Anna was suddenly in a strong and protective embrace.

"Don't touch her again!" Kanda's voice was low and pissed; he kneeled down so he was in front of her and looked into her eyes. "Are you okay Anna?" He asked his voice soft and filled with concern, without letting her answer he rolled her sleeves up to reveal the bruise Komui had left earlier and then the newer bruises left by Allen that were still forming, he brought his hand up to her head where she had hit it several times, he lightly touched the area and she flinched way, he turned and faced Allen.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU!! HER OWN COUSIN DID THIS TO HER!!" Kanda yelled at Allen. The smaller boy looked away ashamed with himself.

"Anna…. I'm sorry; I lost control of myself…." Allen said in a pleading voice. "Please forgive me!" He stood up and tried to walk over to Anna, but was blocked by Kanda. "Please move Kanda…."

"No…."

"Kanda move now!!" Allen said loudly. Lavi walked into the compartment then, seeing Anna behind Kanda in a protected way, and Allen trying to get around Kanda, he joined Lisa and observed.

"No baka Moyashi!! I won't move, I don't won't a filthy Noah touching her!!" Kanda said harshly.

"Wait…. A Noah?!" Anna said in shock, she stood up and pushed Kanda out of the way so she was right in front of Allen. "YOU'RE A NOAH!!?"

"Kanda why the fuck did you say that!!?" Allen said.

"So it's true!!?" Anna looked close to crying, she already had tremors rocking through her.

"Anna…. Just hear me out okay….?" Allen said while placing his hand on her arm, she slapped him.

"Don't touch me! If you're a Noah then I…. I…. I HATE YOU!!" Anna ran out of the compartment again, slamming the door shut.

"What the hell Kanda, now I'm never going to be able to talk to her again!!" Allen yelled.

"YOUR FUCKING NOAH WAS CONTROLING YOU!!" Kanda yelled.

"NO IT WASN'T!!" Allen yelled back.

"YOUR EYES WERE FUCKING GOLD!!" Kanda yelled, suddenly Lisa stepped between them and slapped them both.

"SHUT UP NOW!! I want to know what's going on RIGHT now!!" She yelled at them. It was silent for several minutes before Lavi spoke up.

"Well if you aren't going to say anything Allen I'm telling her! Lisa Allen as the Fourteenth Noah inside him, and he's been doing a good job of not letting it control him…. So he's not a real Noah…. But when he's emotionally unstable I guess his Noah can come out…." Lavi explained. Lisa sighed and sat down rubbing her temples.

"Now we have to try and explain that to Anna…. She hates the Noah's…." Lisa said. "Enough where if she was somehow turned into one she would kill herself." Kanda stood up and opened the door.

"And where are you going!?!" Allen asked.

"To find Anna, because she doesn't want to see you!" Kanda said quickly before leaving the compartment and beginning his search for Anna.

"Why did you let him go!?" Allen accused Lisa.

"Because he wants to talk to her and she doesn't want to see you!!" Lisa said loudly. Lavi placed his hands on Lisa's shoulders.

"Hey calm down both of you, Allen leave Anna and Kanda alone for a little bit!!" Lavi said. Lisa sighed and looked exhausted.

"Man and were almost in Italy to…." She said.

Kanda had walked out calmly and once he shut the door he started to panic, where could she have gone? He kept thinking in his head. Seeing as he was only thinking about Anna, he ran right into someone.

"Oh sorry!" Kanda apologized; he looked down and saw a little girl with brown hair. "Um do I know you?"

"No, I don't think so…." The girl said. "My name is Kali…. What's yours?"

"It's Kanda…. Um have you seen a girl with long brown hair, green and blue eyes, and wearing a skirt and long sleeve shirt?" Kanda asked not really caring about the girl.

"Oh yeah! She was crying and Nee-Chan said to leave her alone…. She was running towards the back of the train!" Kali said.

"Okay thank you…." Kanda said turning around and running towards the back. A girl with black hair and an older man with black hair, both with golden eyes stepped out of the shadows.

"Nee-Chan, Nii-Chan did I do a good job?" Kali asked.

"Good job Kali…. You'll make the Earl proud!!" The other girl said. "Right Tyki?"

"Yes Road…. He will be proud, now Kali did you talk to the girl?" Tyki asked Kali.

"Yeah, she said her name was Anna and that she was mad at her cousin because he was a Noah or something like that…." Kali said. "What is a Noah?"

"Silly girl, you are a Noah, as is the Earl and your family! Come we still have much to teach you…." Road said as one of her doors appeared.

"But I want to go talk to them more!" Kali said reluctant to go, Tyki sighed and picked her up.

"You are so little….!" Tyki teased as they walked through the door and vanished.

Kanda was nearing the back of the train; he saw a glimpse of Anna's brown hair.

"Anna, come here!!" Kanda said, Anna didn't answer so Kanda just ran and pulled her into an embrace. She hugged him back and silent sobs tore through her slim frame.

"Allen…. Is really a Noah!?!" She gasped out. Kanda sighed and pulled them down to the ground so they were sitting.

"Sort of, he has a Noah within his mind, but he suppresses it constantly, so no he isn't really a Noah…." Kanda explained as he started rubbing her back seeing as she was breathing way too quickly. "Anna calm down your going to pass out!!" Anna couldn't hear Kanda over the beating of her heart, she started to see spots and felt lightheaded, she didn't know if she should feel relieved that Allen wasn't a Noah or if she should be angry at him for not telling her sooner.

There was a knock at the compartment door.

"Who could that be??" Lisa asked aloud. Allen shrugged and opened the door, a little girl no older then five walked in, she had brown hair.

"Oh are you lost?" Lisa asked while kneeling down next to the girl.

"No…. I'm looking for the girl who ran out of here almost crying, Nee-Chan said that I should see if she was okay!" The girl said.

"Um what's your name little girl?" Lavi asked.

"Nii-Chan said I shouldn't give my name out to strangers…. But my name is Kali Noah…." The girl said.

"Noah…!" Allen said, he suddenly grabbed the girl's hands and gripped them tightly.

"Ow what are you doing!!?" Kali cried out.

"Allen what the hell are you doing to the poor girl!?!" Lisa shouted.

"Anna please don't black out on me….!" Kanda said while standing up and supporting Anna completely.

"Stop shouting…." Anna whispered.

"No one is shouting!!" Kanda said quietly. Anna suddenly ran away from and arrived at the doorway to the compartment, she saw Allen holding Kali's hands behind her.

"ALLEN LET HER GO!!" Anna screamed, Allen let go of Kali in shock, the little girl ran and hid behind Anna's legs. Allen looked at Anna and gasped in shock.

"Anna, your eyes…. They were gold!!" Allen stammered. "Just for a second but they were gold!!" Kanda appeared behind Anna and gently grabbed her head and twisted it so he could see her eyes; they were their regular green and blue color.

"You must be delusional Moyashi!" Kanda said.

"Oh my gosh Kali! Don't run off like that!" A girl said coming down the corridor.

"Sorry Nee-Chan…." Kali said as the girl came over and put a hand on the small girls shoulder. "But I came to see the girl that was crying!"

"You did….?" She looked up at the Exorcist's and smiled. "I'm sorry if my little sister bothered you at all!"

"No she didn't, she's very cute!" Anna said happily. Allen pulled Lavi over and whispered something in his ear, Lavi's eyes widened and he pulled Kanda over.

"Yu, that's Road Kamelot!!" Lavi whispered, Kanda's eyes went wide and he glared at the girl, he realized it was in fact Road, he grabbed Anna's shoulders and pulled her close.

"Back off Noah!!" Kanda growled.

"Oh, it seems that they found out, come Kali!" Road said with a smirk. "Tyki is waiting for us!" She vanished into one of her doors with Kali, wicked laugh echoing around them.

"That was a Noah?!" Anna asked shocked.

"Yes, the first Noah actually, she's very dangerous…." Lavi explained.

"But who was the little girl then?" Lisa asked.

"Most likely another Noah we haven't met before…." Allen stated and everyone nodded. "Hey the train is stopping, we're in Italy!!" Allen smiled and stood up, everyone followed him out of the compartment and off of the train with their bags in their hands. They all walked to the hotel they would be staying in and decided they would look for the innocence tomorrow morning.

"Hey Tyki, can we mess with them?" Road asked, she was on top of the church that was next to the hotel, she could clearly see into the two Exorcist's rooms.

"No Road, we'll mess with them in Japan…. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to help Anna and Lisa remember their past while they are here!" Tyki said. Road jumped up in joy she looked up at the sun.

"I'll wait until night…. Kali will be awake then anyway…." Road said mentioning to the sleeping girl in Tyki's arms.

_Rima: There it is, chapter three of Ties!! I hope you like it and I'm sorry it took so long…. My muse died halfway in, and I have no inspiration for Unreal Relationships…. Review please!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Rima: thank you so much for not abandoning me while my muse is gone!! It really helps my self confidence, so hopefully my muse will be back and better then ever so I can dish out more of this story and my others for you guys!!_

_Shiki: We've really been racking our brains to work on our stories, so we hope you love them!!_

'_Anna hurry, we're almost at my house!!' Lisa called out, she was a few feet ahead of Anna who was lagging behind due to lack of sleep and malnourishment._

'_I'm coming Lis, just calm down….' Anna said exhausted, she watched as the happy girl turned a corner. Anna smiled lightly to herself, they were finally back in Italy where she could have a happy life. She saw Lisa ahead of her when she turned the corner and hurried to the girl. 'Okay when do I meet you're….' Anna trailed off as she saw what was in front of her. The remains of a house were standing there, there were several large bullet holes in the houses' frame and looked close to collapsing._

'_Who would do this….!' Lisa said in shock. 'Who would destroy my home…?'_

'_Konbawa Ladies!' A voice came from behind the two girls, Anna instinctively twisted around and placed Lisa behind her, even though it had only been a few days, she had grown close to the girl._

'_The Millennium Earl….!' Anna hissed, a short girl with ashy skin and black hair stepped out from behind the Earl. 'Noah….' The glass around them shattered and collected into Anna's hands._

'_Earl look at what she's doing!!' Road Kamelot said shocked._

'_I can see perfectly fine Road….' The Earl said sounding annoyed. 'She has a parasitic innocence in her somewhere….'_

'_What the hell are you talking about!!?' Anna yelled, the shards formed into a katana, she looked down and then at the two enemies in front of her. 'Did you destroy Lisa's home?!'_

'_Yes and we killed her family!' Road said with a giggle._

'_WHAT THE HELL YOU LITTLE BITCH!!?' Anna yelled as she ran at the two with the glass katana in her hands. She swung at them and suddenly it was no longer in her hands; she twisted and saw it in the hands of Road._

'_You need to be more careful with this thing….someone could get hurt….like this!!' She said while plunging it into Anna's stomach. She laughed and vanished with the Earl, Lisa screamed and ran over to Anna who was on the ground with blood pooling around her and a trickle coming from the corner of her mouth._

'_Anna….no don't die!' Lisa pulled out the glass katana and more blood started to pour out, she placed her hands on the wound, a green light flashed and suddenly the wound was vanishing and the blood was going back into the wound. Anna sat up and coughed out blood._

'_Now you two have innocence!" A red haired man said while walking up to the two._

Kanda knocked on Lisa and Anna's door for what seemed like the millionth time already, he gave up and just opened the door, which hit the wall with a loud bang.

Anna and Lisa both bolted up wide awake and gasping for breath, Anna heard the door bang open the bed frame shattered and the shards flew towards the door, there was the sound of metal meeting metal. The shards flew back to Anna's hands and formed into a dagger, she blindly charged at the door not caring who was there, she swung the dagger down and was stopped by a katana. Hands grabbed her from behind; she started to panic, seeing as she couldn't move the hair out of her face to see who was holding her. The glass windows all shattered and flew at her attackers.

"ANNA CALM DOWN!!" Several voices said and the glass stopped in midair and fell to the floor; she stood gasping for breath, an insane smile creeping onto her face. She twisted around so quickly that her captor let go in shock, she punched her attacker who fell to the ground, and she sat on him with a glass dagger in her hands. Lisa stood up and walked over to the doorway where Lavi and Kanda stood shocked, she looked worried for Allen who was on the ground.

"Hey Anna….it's me Allen, your older cousin!!" Allen said softly as the dagger was pressed to his throat with enough force to draw blood.

"Lisa why does this happen?!" Kanda asked worried for Anna.

"That Cross guy said that since we both have a parasitic innocence, we have to pay for using it….so I guess her going insane like this is her punishment, and mine is being weak after healing." Lisa explained with a grim look on her face.

"Then why don't we just restrain her….?" Lavi said while going up to Anna, he placed one hand on her shoulder and got cut by the dagger. Anna's eyes had been revealed when she had twisted around, they weren't their normal blue-green, but rather a dark and dangerous looking color that isn't even a color really, but if it had to be it would be a blood red. "Shit that girl is fast!!" Lavi said backing up with his hand on the shallow wound.

"Well yeah, Cross tested her several times…. I hated every single time…. But her senses get heightened when she's like that, it helps in battle but I hate seeing her like this, she always has that pained expression deep in her eyes…." Lisa said. Anna was glaring at Lavi so her head was turned away from Allen who quickly pushed Anna off of him and pinned her to the ground, kicking the dagger away in the process.

"ANNA CALM DOWN PLEASE!!" Allen yelled while she struggled to get out of his grip. Kanda walked over to Anna and kneeled down next to her head.

"Anna please wake up…." He said in her ear so only she could hear, he then kissed the top of her head gently. Everyone gasped in shock; Kanda glared at them and looked at Allen. "Go away Moyashi!!" Allen got up and walked over to Lavi still in shock, they all watched as the insane smile on Anna's face vanished, she bolted up and looked around.

"SHIT!!" She yelled. "Didn't you try to stop me before it got this bad!?!"

"We did!! Allen had to pin you down and Kanda had to use his katana to keep you from stabbing him! And Lavi got cut when you pinned Allen down!!" Lisa said.

"Oh…." Anna said softly. "So are we going out to find the innocence??" She said with a smile on her face.

"Umm, yeah let's go…." Allen said while walking down the hallway.

"Her smile is the same as the Moyashi's, it's completely fake!" Kanda said.

"Finally someone besides be noticed that she doesn't truly smile…. I haven't seen a real smile on her face yet…." Lisa said. "Only her fake smile and her insane smile…." The three of them followed Anna and Allen down the hallway.

"Why did she react to the door opening like that anyway?" Lavi asked.

"I'm going to guess that it was a nightmare, she's usually more on edge after a nightmare, but this will have been the first one in awhile…." Lisa said.

"Hey Anna did you have a little nightmare!?!" Lavi teased, he received a punch to his mouth.

"Shut the hell up Usagi!!" Anna yelled. "But yeah I did…." She whispered the end. "Well let's get going then!" She said quickly to cover up her sadness and fear that crossed her face and eyes.

"Kanda I want you to look after her…." Allen whispered to Kanda as Anna and Lisa walked ahead with Lavi. "Please, I don't like it that you two love each other, but if it means she'll be protected then I can live with it, just don't let her die!" Allen said in a desperate manner.

"I'm not going to let her die!! Not on my watch anyway, baka Moyashi…." Kanda said.

"Komui said the mission in Japan will be extremely dangerous, and this one is very simple….so I'm not worried right now, but when we start on our way to Japan I'm going to start to worry…." Allen said.

"Why did Komui send us five to Japan when it's a very dangerous mission?!" Kanda asked.

"Who knows what Komui is thinking anymore…?" Allen muttered, they had arrived outside where Anna, Lisa, and Lavi were chatting.

"Man I'm tired…. I actually can't wait to get back on the train!!" Anna said, she looked towards Allen and Kanda and smiled sweetly.

"Well first we have to find the innocence…." Allen said walking up to the three with Kanda right behind him.

"I know that….well let's get going then!!" Anna said, she looked behind her and saw the forest that surrounded the small town. "Let's try in there for starters….!"

"Why there?" Lavi asked.

"Because I just have a good feeling about it!!" Anna and Lisa said at the same time.

"Okay ladies, we'll follow your instincts for a little bit!!" Lavi said defensively. Everyone started laughing as they set off towards the forest.

"Ne….how many types of Akuma are there….?" Anna asked absently.

"Four that we know of, but there could be more…." Lavi said. "And they get more dangerous as the number gets higher, we almost didn't make it when the level 4 attacked us…."

"Oh….just four…." Anna said, she looked down at the ground and started to lag behind slightly.

"Plus there are the Noah's and then the Earl shows up sometimes…." Allen continued. He, Lavi, Kanda, and Lisa kept walking when they suddenly heard a scream. Kanda and Allen twisted around and saw Anna on her knees, they raced back to her.

"Anna what happened!?!" Kanda asked.

"Nothing…. I just tripped!!" Anna explained. The two boys sighed in relief.

"Thank god you only tripped!!" Allen said. Kanda sighed again and stood up, he held a hand out to Anna who took it gratefully and was pulled to her feet.

"Ariagato!!" She said with a smile, she took a step and fell to the ground again, this time Kanda caught her.

"Anna are you okay? Did you hurt yourself earlier?!" He asked her.

"Not that I know of….put me down please…." She said, Kanda reluctantly set her down. Anna sighed and kneeled down and looked at the ground.

"What are you doing?" Lavi asked while walking up to them with Lisa.

"It feels weird here….y'all are gonna hate me but…." Anna said suddenly the ground broke apart to reveal innocence in the ground. Anna smiled her insane smile and picked up the innocence. "It's okay your safe now…." She whispered.

"Is she okay? "Lavi asked.

"You mean you guys can't hear it? The innocence?" Lisa asked.

"EHHH?!?!" The three boys said, while Kanda just looked surprised.

"Shh, listen…." Anna said, she stood up and held the innocence up to her and held it close. Everyone was quiet and no one but Lisa and Anna seemed to be able to hear it, Lisa had walked over and knelt down next to Anna so she was closer to the innocence.

"Okay, we really should report this to Komui, so let's head back to the hotel and then we can go to Japan!" Lavi said. Anna stood up with the innocence and looked at everyone, her eyes seemed unfocused and she had a small grin on her face. Lavi suddenly took the innocence from her and placed it in his pocket.

"Why'd you do that?! It had something very important to tell me!! Something about a great tragedy coming…." Anna said trailing off at the end.

"Because we need to get back so we can get to Japan and then get back to Headquarters!!" Lavi explained as he started walking towards the town with everyone following him. Anna seemed to be in thought and almost tripped several times but managed to recover quickly so no one noticed. Once they were all back in the hotel Lavi went to go and report what happened to Komui and everyone else went to get ready to leave for Japan.

"Will we really have to take a boat….?" Lisa asked.

"Yes Lisa, we can't get there any other way!" Lavi said.

"But Anna can…." Lisa started but stopped and looked around. "Where did Anna go?" Everyone else looked around and didn't see the girl.

"Where did she go….?" Allen and Kanda said concerned.

"Let's go find her…." Lavi said sounding exhausted. They all walked outside and saw Anna talking with Kali.

"Kali how did you get here?!" Everyone heard Anna ask.

"Well dad said I should see the world! So I'm here with Nii-Sama and Nee-Sama, they just went to go get some food….they told me to wait here!" Kali said happily.

"Anna get away from the Noah!!!!" Allen yelled while running towards the two girls.

"ALLEN SHUT THE HELL UP!! KALI IS NOT A FUCKING NOAH!!" Anna yelled while putting Kali behind her. Kali gripped Anna's hands so tightly her finger nails dug into Anna's skin and caused her to bleed slightly. "Ow, Kali it's going to be okay so don't grip so tightly!!" Kali only tightened her grip, she suddenly grinned and dug her nails down to a major artery, she pierced it and Anna screamed in pain. Road appeared with Tyki and the three vanished, leaving Anna bleeding from her wrists.

"Anna….!!" Lisa said while racing to Anna, she placed her hands on the wounds but was pushed away.

"No Lis!!!! I won't let you do that! This will heal quickly, so don't waste it on me!!" Anna said pushing Lisa away more.

"But Anna….you'll bleed to death!!"

"No I wont….so don't worry!" Anna said while placing her hand on Lisa's head. She pulled bandages out of her pocket and wrapped them tightly over the wounds.

"Kay….if you say so….."Lisa said reluctantly.

"Now Lisa what were you saying about Anna earlier?" Lavi asked.

"Well Anna can't you create a bridge and not go insane??" Lisa asked.

"Yeah actually, if me and Lis combine our power we can create anything, even a bridge large enough to get to Japan…." Anna said. "If it's done correctly there won't be any side affects!!"

"Well, we'll save that for when we get to the coast so it'll be shorter…." Allen said.

"Yup….now lets get back to the train station!!" Anna and Lisa said in unison.

_Rima: That's all for this chapter, next chapter is them on their way to Japan!! And then if everything goes according to plan they'll be on their dangerous mission in Japan in no time!! Until next time!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Rima: Here it is chapter 5!! Hope you all like it!!_

_Shiki: Our muse is slowly coming back…._

They were all on the one way train to China's coast so they could get to Japan, when Allen and Kanda started their usual bickering, but it got even more violent then usual.

"SHUT UP BAKANDA!! I'LL TAKE ANNA SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY WHERE YOU CAN'T REACH HER IF YOU DON'T TAKE IT BACK!!" Allen yelled.

"MOYASHI IF YOU EVEN TRY I WILL MURDER YOU!!" Kanda yelled back.

"WOULD YOU BOTH JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!! I'M EXHAUSTED AND I'VE BEEN LISTENING TO YOUR FREAKING BICKERING FOR DAYS!! JUST QUIT IT!!" Anna yelled after slapping them both. Both boys were holding a hand to their cheeks, seeing as some of the skin had broken apart and each had spots of blood on their face.

"Anna….did you just use you just use your innocence on them??!" Lavi asked, the girl nodded before stalking out of the compartment angrily.

"Nice going you two….and this train is larger then the other one, have fun trying to find her!! When she wants to just vanish you won't be able to find her!!" Lisa said while slightly smirking.

"I'll find her…." Allen said while walking out, Kanda right behind him.

"They won't be able to find her will they?!" Lavi asked while laughing.

"Yeah, unless she makes noise that they will hear, they won't find her!!" Lisa said while laughing as well.

"So….how exactly did you and Anna meet again?" Lavi asked casually.

"Well it was on the last day of my schools trip, and I saw her on the side walk looking half dead, so I bought her some food and we just clicked…. I took her home to Italy, and my home was destroyed by the Earl, Noah's and Akuma's…..my family was dead as well." Lisa explained.

"Oh….and then you met Cross??"

"Yeah, Anna was dying and I couldn't heal her completely all at once, so Cross helped me by slowly stopping her from internally bleeding to death….he discovered each of our limits and what exactly our innocence does, for instance I cant heal internal injuries unless my hands are in the injury so under the skin…. and Anna can break most materials, but usually she cant form them into something that helps instead of destroys…." Lisa explained.

"Ahh, that's very interesting…." Lavi said.

"Really….? Most people either find it horrifying or boring…." Lisa said shocked, she glanced out the window and saw it darkening. "We should probably go and help find Anna; I worry about her when she's by herself…."

"Yeah….and Yu and Allen will throw a big fit if they don't find her before dark…." Lavi said. They both stood up and walked out of the compartment, almost running into a little girl.

"Kali what are you doing here?!" Lisa asked.

"Oh….we are on our way to Japan!!" Kali said happily.

"Lisa, she's a Noah….remember she hurt Anna!!" Lavi said while putting Lisa behind him.

"Right…." Lisa said.

"What do you want Noah?!" Lavi asked harshly, his hand on the hilt of his innocence.

"I'm leaving soon, don't worry, why don't you like me? Just because I'm different doesn't me I will hurt you!!" Kali said.

"Because your family has killed and injured several of my comrades!!" Lavi said while glaring.

"Well how do you know I'm not different?!?!" Kali asked.

"Because you Noah's are all the same!!" Lavi said.

"I don't even have the stigmas on my head! I'm not a true Noah until….well I'm not going to tell you!!" Kali said while backing up and suddenly vanishing.

"Where did she go….?" Lisa said looking around.

"Her powers are coming out…." Lavi stated. "But I'm wondering what will turn her into a real Noah…."

"I don't really care right now, but it's black outside and I'm starting to worry about Anna!!" Lisa said, she started walking down the corridor looking for Anna.

"Don't you know where she is??" Lavi asked.

"Yes….and I'm looking for her so chill!" Lisa said, she pulled a compartment door open and saw Anna fast asleep on the seat. "Found her…!" Lisa walked over to Anna and gently shook her awake. "Anna wake up, let's get back to our compartment!"

"Hai hai Lisa…. Alright I'm coming…." Anna said standing up and following Lisa and Lavi back to their compartment where Kanda and Allen were pacing.

"ANNA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!" They shouted, Anna covered her ears and sighed while sitting down next to the window.

"I was someplace quiet….now shut up I'm exhausted….!" Anna said, she grabbed Kanda's hand and pulled him down next to her, she then put her head on his shoulder and fell fast asleep instantly.

"She really was exhausted…." Allen said absently while sitting down across from Anna. "When do we get to Japan Lavi??"

"Well we've been on this train for a week or so, so on my guess….another day or so at the least….but then we have to cross the water to get to Japan…. Lisa are you sure you two want to make that bridge, because we could easily use a ship!" Lavi said.

"Well I guess we could take a ship, but we could get there quicker if we made the bridge…." Lisa said.

"Let's talk about it in the morning though…." Lavi said yawning, he looked over and saw Kanda fast asleep with his head on top of Anna's, he then looked over at Allen and saw the boy leaning on the window passed out as well. "Guess they were exhausted as well…." Lavi said yawning. Lisa was next to him and she was nodding off, she leaned on Lavi and fell asleep, Lavi smiled to himself and fell asleep quickly.

**Next Morning**

"Yu wake up…." Lavi said. The sun was barely visible on the horizon. Kanda opened his eyes and glared at Lavi, but his gaze softened when he looked and saw Anna still fast asleep on him.

"What baka Usagi?!?!" Kanda asked softly.

"Well we have things to discuss….before everyone wakes up…." Lavi said while motioning to Lisa and Anna who were passed out.

"Where's the Moyashi?" Kanda asked, and as if on queue Allen walked in.

"I was eating breakfast….now should we let Lisa and Anna make the bridge or not?!" Allen asked while sitting down.

"Both Lisa and Anna said there would be no bad side affects to them doing that, but they could be lying." Lavi said.

"Let's just take a ship!" Kanda stated and obviously wasn't going to have it any other way; he wrapped an arm around Anna and pulled her closer to him.

"It would be quicker….and we wouldn't have to take the chance that something could go wrong and Anna would go insane….and Lisa get weak…." Lavi said.

"I could use the Ark…." Allen suggested.

"But…." Lavi started.

"It'll get us there quicker….and means we can get back home quicker…." Allen said.

"Alright we'll use the Ark, but you have to tell the ladies Allen!!" Lavi said as Anna and Lisa started to wake up slowly. Lisa was awake first and when she saw how she was leaning on Lavi she sat up straight and blushed.

"Ah, Gomenasai!!" Lisa said a bit too loud.

"Tch….Lisa Shhhhh….sleepy…." Anna said while wrapping her arms around Kanda and sighing happily.

"Ha-ha Yu….!!" Lavi said, Anna opened her eyes in annoyance.

"Shut it Baka Usagi!!" Anna hissed at him. "Now what's this that Allen has to tell me and Lisa?"

"How did you….?" Lavi asked shocked.

"I'm a light sleeper baka!!" Anna said before looking at Allen.

"Anna, Lisa….the Noah that is within me….well it can control this thing call the Ark, which enables us to get to other places quickly, so we could get to Edo and from there Tokyo….but I want to have your permission before we use it!" Allen said completely serious.

"Yeah I don't see why not!" Lisa said.

"It's your Noah's power?" Anna asked.

"Yeah…."

"Then NO!!" Anna said.

"Anna be reasonable!!" Allen said standing up.

"No….NO!!" Anna said standing up as well. "I won't let you!!" She said as the glass started shaking.

"Why….tell me why!!"

"BECAUSE IT'S A NOAH'S POWER!! I HATE THE NOAH'S!!" Anna yelled as the glass windows shattered.

"ANNA CALM DOWN THIS INSTANT!! THIS POWER WON'T HURT ANYONE IT JUST TRANSPORTS US TO EDO SO WE'LL GET HOME QUICKER!!!!" Allen yelled while grabbing the front of her shirt. Lavi was holding Kanda back so he wouldn't interfere.

"Leave it Yu, this is their fight, don't interrupt! Allen was prepared for this…." Lavi said.

"I DON'T CARE, IT'S STILL A NOAH'S POWER AND YOUR NOAH COULD CONTROL YOU!! I don't want to lose my last blood relative…." Anna said as tears started to fall down her face.

"Anna…." Allen said while letting go of her and wrapping his arms around her. "Don't worry…. I won't let it control me, I don't want to lose you either…." He said calmly. "So just let me use it alright….and then we can get back to the Order and we can all have a long break."

"Alright….fine…." Anna said while pulling out of his embrace and bending down to pick up the glass.

"Anna be careful….!" Allen and Kanda said as several piece's slipped and cut her hands.

"Ouch….shit…." Anna said getting up and sitting down next to Kanda while examining her wounds.

"Let me see…." Kanda said while gently taking her hands. "You'll be fine just small scratches!"

"Hey were at the train station!!" Lavi said looking out of the window.

"Finally we're in China…." Anna sighed sounding exhausted. They all nodded in agreement before getting off of the train and heading towards a secluded area. "Allen are you sure you want to do this….?"

"It'll be fine I promise!!" Allen promised. She nodded and entwined her hand into Kanda's, he squeezed her hand comfortingly. Allen started humming and a split in the sky appeared, he walked in, Lavi and Lisa followed and Kanda and Anna were last to walk in.

"Wow….it's so white!!" Lisa and Anna said in unison.

"Yup….okay….Edo is over here…." Allen said walking to a door that had Edo written on the front, he opened the door and everyone walked through, when they stepped onto the other side it was completely barren.

"What happened!!!!?" Anna asked shocked.

"Allen you didn't tell her about the latest battle with the Earl??" Lavi stated and asked.

"No….Anna this is where we last battled the Earl…." Allen said.

"Oh okay…." Anna said, she let go of Kanda's hand, her on hands were shaking. "Let's get to Tokyo…." They all nodded and began the short walk to Tokyo, not realizing that they were being followed.

"When can we mess with her?!" Road asked.

"Road calm down….You can't really mess with her unless she's sleeping…." Tyki said while holding Kali.

"Well it's easier, but I can make her have a flashback!!" Road said sadistically.

"Alright have at it, just don't break her yet!" Tyki said. Road smirked and sat down and started to concentrate.

Anna had started to seriously fall behind the others, they would stop and ask if she was okay but she would insist she was fine, and they all would let her go that is until they heard a thud.

"Anna….!!" Kanda said twisting around, he saw the girl passed out on the ground.

_Shiki: HAH!!!! Y'all get a cliffy!!!! Next chapter is Road bringing up bad and worse and HORRIBLE memories for both Lisa and Anna, but mostly Anna!!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Rima: Here it is y'all!!_

_Shiki: I worked hard on this!!_

"Anna wake up!!" Kanda said frantically as he held her in his arms. The girl lay limp in his arms, almost lifeless if it wasn't for the small movement of her chest and her frantic pulse that was slightly visible in her temples. Lisa gasped and started breathing heavily as she fell to the ground.

"She's….just dreaming….!!" Lisa gasped out.

"But why is she asleep now!!?" Allen asked. Lavi started scanning the area as he stood behind Lisa in an unnoticeable protective manner.

"Hey….guys we're being followed…." Lavi whispered with his hand on his hammer. "We should hurry, I can see the town, let's run!" They all nodded in agreement, Lavi picked up Lisa bridal style, Kanda stood up with Anna in his arms and the three boys bolted for the town, aware of someone behind them now, Allen glanced behind him quickly and saw three pairs of golden eyes.

"Those are Noah's behind us!" Allen whispered, the other two boys nodded and the three only picked up speed. Within minutes they were in the town looking for someplace safe to rest, they spotted an inn and walked in. They paid and walked up to the single room they had bought; it was large enough for the five of them and had two beds and a couch.

"Alright….we'll take turns on watch…." Kanda said while laying Anna down on a bed. Lavi was doing the same thing to Lisa on the other bed.

"Alright…." Lavi agreed and Allen nodded, he was looking out the window. Lisa sat up and looked at Anna worried.

"I've never seen her sleep this deeply!!" Lisa said while getting off the bed and walking over to the one that housed Anna, she crawled onto the bed and leaned over the sleeping girl. "What's she dreaming about….?"

"Hopefully something good…." Kanda said very unsure. They all nodded and agreement.

'_Anna let's go play!!' Allen called to the girl._

'_Alright Allen, let me just go tell Mana!!' Anna said, she quickly raced to the circus clown who was getting ready to go on stage. 'Mana me and Allen are going to go play for a little bit okay?!'_

'_Alright Anna, just be careful okay?!' Mana said while ruffling the eleven year old girl's hair. Anna nodded and raced off to find Allen, she found him sitting beneath a tree waiting patiently for her. Allen stood up when he saw her, he was slightly taller then her._

'_Well let's go now!!' Allen said with a smile. He grabbed the girls hand and they walked into the small town together hand in hand. They looked at all the shops windows and even had a few sweets that were being sold. They were about to head back home when someone grabbed Anna's free arm and jerked her away from her cousin._

'_Well looky here! Found a nice pretty girl here!!' The man said, he was obviously wasted and most likely wasn't a man who did good things for money._

'_Hey let her go!!' Allen yelled while trying to take Anna back. The mans friend pushed Allen away._

'_Stay away boy….unless you want to come with us to!!' The friend said._

'_Allen go find Mana!!' Anna screamed as the two men dragged her away. Allen stood up from the ground and twisted around and started running towards where Mana was. Then men carried Anna off to an empty bar and tied her beneath a table that was screwed into the ground._

'_Now listen here girly, you are going to be real quiet or your brother is gonna get it when he comes back!!' The man said referring to Allen as the brother._

'_He's not my brother!!' Anna said, she received a slap across her face._

'_Shut it girly!!' The man said. The door slammed open and Mana and Allen stood in the doorway._

'_Anna!!' Mana and Allen yelled. Mana attacked to two men while Allen raced over to Anna and untied her._

'_Now run, we'll see you at home!!' Allen yelled while joining Mana. Anna looked at her family but nonetheless raced back to their house they were renting. She waited for several hours before she left the house and ran back to the bar. While running past the cemetery she heard a loud bang, and she walked warily in. She walked until she was beneath a tree that had a single gravestone beneath it that said 'Mana Walker' on it. She looked around and saw her cousin's footprints and puddles of blood on the ground. Anna screamed in anguish before falling to her knees sobbing._

'_Konbawa young child!' The Earl said appearing next to Anna, Road Camelot next to the Earl._

Anna's eyes bolted awake and she sat up quickly, she looked around and saw Allen, Lavi, Lisa, and Kanda around her, and they were all looking at her worried.

"What the hell are you all looking at!?!" Anna said trailing off as she felt tears start to roll down her face.

"Anna…." Kanda said calmly while wiping away her tears, he sat down next to her and pulled her close.

"Anna what did you dream about….?" Allen asked softly while sitting down at the end of the bed.

"The day Mana died…." Anna whispered. Allen looked away obviously wishing he hadn't asked.

"The whole day….? Started from when we were walking around the town….?" Allen asked.

"Yeah…." Anna replied listlessly. She pulled away from Kanda and walked over to the window and looked outside, her eyes went wide. "This is…!"

"Let's go find the Akuma's and Noah's tomorrow…." Lavi said calmly. They all nodded, Allen sat on the couch, Lisa and Lavi went and laid down in one of the beds. Anna stayed at the window and Kanda sat on the other bed looking at Anna worried. Everyone but Kanda and Anna soon fell asleep quickly.

"Anna….come on come sleep, you'll need your energy for tomorrow…." Kanda explained while getting up and walking over to her, he wrapped his arms around her calmly and picked her up gently bridal style. She didn't move to stop him, so he walked over to the bed and laid her down before climbing into the bed as well.

"Don't leave me alright…." Anna said while curling up against Kanda's chest.

"Never would…." Kanda whispered while wrapping his arms around the girl. The two of them fell asleep quickly

**Next Morning**

Anna woke up and saw everyone still fast asleep, carefully so not to wake Kanda, she crawled out of the bed and walked to the door, she opened it and walked out, shutting it soundlessly behind her. She just wanted to get away from everyone for a little bit, she wouldn't be gone long. She left the inn and walked towards the garden that she knew would be next to the cemetery, she smelled the sweet roses and walked right past and went straight into the cemetery. She walked to the back until she was beneath a tree that held a single gravestone of Mana Walker. Anna, overwhelmed by everything, fell to her knees like she did when she was younger and hugged herself while tears threatened to overflow.

"Are you okay….?" A little girl said coming up behind Anna. Anna turned her head around and saw Kali behind her.

"Kali what are you doing here?" Anna asked.

"Nee-San said I should look around the town, so I was walking by and I saw you crying…. I couldn't just leave you alone!" Kali said innocently.

"Oh okay then…." Anna turned away and rested her head on the gravestone, she quickly forgot about Kali as the fateful day where her adoptive father was killed kept replaying in her mind. As more and more tears fell down her face, she started to become slightly insane from the amount of bad energy residing within her. A smirk appeared on her face and she started to laugh quietly.

"Anna, are you okay?! Anna??!" Kali said while placing her hand's on Anna's shoulder. The small girl didn't have a chance as Anna pushed Kali away from her and got up, two tree branches split from the tree and formed into a knife with a sharp tip and flew into Anna's hand.

"Stay away from me…!" Anna said with an insane smile on her face.

"Anna, what's wrong with you!!?" Kali asked while standing up.

"I said STAY AWAY!!" Anna yelled as the snow on the ground flew up into the air and went flying into the town; colds of dirt also went flying into the town, some hitting people and others hitting windows and doors. Several pieces hit the Inn's windows, which caused Kanda, Allen, Lavi, and Lisa to jolt awake and see Anna missing.

"Where the hell did she go!?!" Lavi asked.

"This is the town…." Allen whispered as he ran out of the room and raced to the cemetery, everyone was behind him as they sprinted to the cemetery where Anna was insane and yelling at Kali.

"Anna….calm down!!" Lisa yelled at the insane girl. Kali looked behind her and saw the Exorcists.

"Please help, she's insane what do we do!!?" Kali said panicked and not looking like a Noah at all.

"Kali stand back…. Let us take care of this…." Allen whispered softly. He walked ahead of the small girl and up to Anna who still had the sharp wooden knife in her hands, Kanda, Lisa, and Lavi were right behind Allen. Kanda was gripping Mugen and Lavi looked hesitant on whether to activate is innocence that was out in his hands, Lisa looked worried for everyone.

"Hey Anna…. It's just us calm down okay!!?" Lisa whispered as she walked up to Anna until she was right in front of the insane girl. Anna didn't move or say anything so Lisa thought it was okay and she was safe.

"Wait Lisa…. We need to calm her down!!" Lavi said as Lisa started to grab Anna's hands to take away the knife.

"I'm fine…. I'm her best friend I'm safe….she promised me she would never hurt me ever…." Lisa whispered as she took the knife from Anna's hands, she smiled at the still insane girl. Anna looked up and smiled insanely before kicking Lisa in her stomach, she snatched the knife back and took up a fighting pose. Lisa went a foot or so before Lavi caught her gently

"I told you to be careful…. Anna can't control herself in that state!!" Lavi chastised as her held Lisa and backed away from the two boys and girl who were about to start fighting.

"Anna calm down please!!" Allen said desperately.

"Hehehehe!!" Anna said with an insane smirk, tears suddenly started running down her face and she looked behind her at Mana's grave. "M-M-M-MANA!!!!" Anna screamed before completely loosing herself to her insanity.

"Tch….we have no choice but to fight her…." Kanda sighed in desperation. "We can't let her stay like this…." Allen nodded in agreement before activating Crown Clown and taking up a fighting stance, Kanda unsheathed Mugen and activated it before taking up his fighting stance next to Allen.

"Hehehehe….Innocence…. I have plenty of that!!" Anna said as the ground broke beneath Allen and Kanda before forming into clods of dirt and pelting the two boys who ran for cover.

"Shit…. I forgot about her innocence, how are we gonna win when we can't even get close to her!!" Kanda said while blocking the clods of dirt.

"Yeah we don't have a chance right now…. But let's keep going…." Allen said, he bolted towards Anna and punched her in her stomach hard with a guilty expression on his face. "I'm sorry Anna…." He whispered, Kanda came up behind Allen quietly. Anna spat out blood and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell to the ground out cold, she fell with a sickening thud. Allen looked away from his younger cousin and looked around for anyone else.

"Hit her a bit hard there Moyashi…." Kanda whispered as he kneeled down next to Anna's head and wiped away the blood that rolled down her chin.

"Well…. It had to be done…." Allen kept looking away from his cousin. Kanda only nodded silently and started to pick up Anna when her eyes bolted open.

"Anna….are you okay?!" Kanda asked. Anna ignored him and put her head down so her bangs covered her eyes.

"Mana…." She whispered softly. She went rigid and kicked Kanda in his stomach, he rolled away quickly to avoid being kicked but was too late. Her feet landed on his chest and he went flying backwards and he definitely heard a crack as at least on of his ribs broke; he rolled to a stop quickly. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Anna screamed as she went to plunge the dagger into Allen's arm.

"Anna…." Allen said sadly as he grabbed her hand that held the dagger and gripped it tightly, which caused Anna to yelp in pain and drop the dagger. "Anna….calm down Mana is gone and there is nothing you can do about it!!" Allen said harshly as he embraced her tightly. Anna pushed Allen away from her violently and picked up the dagger and ran at Allen to try and plunge the dagger into his body again, she was centimeters from Allen's chest when she suddenly froze.

"Carte Garte!!" A Shout was heard from behind the group of Exorcists; Allen twisted around and got a dark and depressed look on his face as he saw General Cross standing there.

"Master…." Allen said.

"Stupid apprentice…." Cross said, Lisa glared at the red haired male and stepped behind Lavi slightly. "I see you found these two girls…. That's good…."

"Master how did you!!" Allen started.

"I watched Anna here fight the Noah Road and the Earl, but why did she go insane??" Cross asked. He inactivated Maria and Anna fell to her knees looking exhausted.

"We don't know…. Kali here…." Lisa started and looked around for the small girl. "Where's Kali??"

"Who cares…? I think she went insane because of the amount of bad memories here…." Lavi stated. Anna stood up shakily, insanity still in her eyes, faintly but still there.

"Anna….calm down alright?!" Allen said as he went to steady the wobbly girl.

"Stay away from me….!" Anna whispered exhausted. She picked the knife up yet again and raised it above her head to once again try and plunge it into Allen's body.

"Anna…." Allen said looking sad. Suddenly a hand went through Anna's chest and she crumpled to the ground passed out, Tyki Mikk, Road Camelot, Kali, and the Earl stood there.

"ANNA!!" Everyone but Cross yelled. Tyki picked up Anna and smirked as Road started talking and Kali looked guilty while the Earl held her.

"We need to borrow your friend here…. As well as the other one there!!" Road said while pointing to Lisa.

"No way in hell are you taking either of them!!" Kanda said while unsheathing Mugen and running at Tyki.

"No no Exorcist!!" Tyki said while putting Anna in front of him to block himself, Kanda stopped his attack instantly because he didn't want to hurt Anna.

"Let's go…. Nee-San Nii-San I don't want to stay here!! They hate me!!!!" Kali spoke up from the Earl's arms.

"Alright…. We have one of the girls and it's the one we need…." Tyki said while scooping Anna up bridal style. One of Road's doors appeared and they all walked through it before any of the Exorcists could move a muscle.

"MASTER….why did you let them get away!!?" Allen screamed in anguish at loosing his cousin to the Noah's.

"Tch….Stupid apprentice…. I didn't think they needed her…. I thought they needed Lisa here…." Cross said while taking out a cigarette and lighting it. "I've met Kali…. She isn't a destroying type of Noah; she's more of a healing Noah…."

"Why the fuck does they need Anna anyway!!!!?" Kanda almost screamed.

"To make Kali a real Noah…." Cross calmly stated.

"What do you mean…. Like create a Fifteenth Noah?!" Allen asked.

"Exactly….They need Anna to be Kali's real body….The Fifteenth will be the most powerful Noah if they succeed, especially if it has Anna's ability…." Cross said.

"But Anna hates the Noah's….she'll kill herself!!!!" Lisa said speaking up.

"Not if they keep her unconscious until the ceremony…. This means we need to rescue her BEFORE they start the ceremony…." Cross stated calmly.

_Shiki: Heh Hehehehe!!!! Rima is sick….so I get to have fun with all the stories until she is better!!!! She got sick halfway through this story…. And she has it bad!!!! Next chapter they all (hopefully) rescue Anna from the Noah's!!!! And in one piece and not dead!!!! Until the next chapter!!!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Shiki: Here it is, the real chapter Seven….sorry about the authors note. Oh and Rima is still sick….she's been having on/off fevers….enjoy!!_

"Then what the hell are we waiting for!? Let's go rescue her NOW!!" Kanda yelled impatiently.

"Yu….Calm down now alright….We'll rescue her don't worry! You're hurt!" Lavi said.

"I'M FINE BAKA USAGI!!!!" Kanda screamed. Lisa walked over to Kanda and slapped him hard.

"Stupid!! Anna LOVES you!! How do you think she would feel if you just sacrificed your life for her!!?" Lisa yelled at the stunned samurai.

"Master how long do we have until the ceremony?!" Allen asked.

"Umm….maybe a day or so….maybe less…." Cross stated lazily.

"WHAT!!" Lavi, Kanda, Allen and Lisa yelled.

"Then we NEED TO GO NOW!!" Allen said.

"Fine fine stupid apprentice, but only if you all think you're ready for the Noah's Headquarters, it might be difficult…." Cross said uncaring.

"Where is the Headquarters!!!!?" Lisa asked.

"Up in the Ark…." Cross said.

"The Ark….Allen get us there now!" Kanda demanded. Allen nodded and started humming, an entrance to the Ark appeared and they all walked in it. Once inside the ark, the door shut behind them and vanished.

"Hey Allen….is that supposed to happen!?" Lavi said looking doomed.

"No it's not…." Allen stated.

"Well, let's keep looking…." Lisa said while starting ahead with Lavi. Everyone else followed along slowly, their eyes scanning for any sign of a Noah.

"Oi shounen….why did you come her?" A voice said from above. Allen looked up and saw Tyki on top of a roof. "It couldn't be to rescue Anna could it??" Tyki asked sarcastically.

"Tyki Mikk!" Allen hissed angrily. "Give Anna back!"

"Sorry, can't do that shounen, Road is about to start the ceremony!" Tyki smirked. "You can try and stop Road, if you get there soon enough anyway….all the way at the top again shounen!!" Tyki said before vanishing. The group of Exorcist's looked at each other before racing towards the center.

"Okay Road I told them…." Tyki said while appearing behind Road. The room was the same as last time, except Anna and Kali were lying on top of two different tables fast asleep.

"Good job Tyki…. Now let's start the ceremony, we don't have much longer until they get here!" Road said. Tyki nodded and suddenly all the Noah's but the Fourteenth appeared in the room, even the Earl was there.

"Let's get on with this…." The Earl said impatiently. "We need to awaken her before the Exorcist's get here!" Everyone nodded as Tyki and Road moved towards the girls.

"Ready Tyki?" Road asked.

"Whenever you are Road!" Tyki replied. Road nodded and started to concentrate. Tyki walked over to Kali and placed his hand in her chest, he also concentrated before pulling out the girls' soul, and it was white and pure silver. He walked over to Anna and placed the soul inside the bigger girls' chest, and a silver light shone brightly but softly.

"Oi something's going on up there!!!!" Kanda said while gesturing to the silver light shining out from the center building.

"Let's hurry!!" Lisa said before bursting out into a sprint.

"Road is it done?" David asked.

"Yeah it is, we just have to wait for Anna to wake up now….Kali wont, Tyki go put her in her room….Earl can we change our headquarters to Italy?" Road asked.

"Yes Road, I already have a castle picked out, Tyki-Pon has been there before!" The earl said.

"Oh you mean that place Earl….yeah I'll take Kali there now!" Tyki said while picking up Kali, he vanished after that.

"Road how does this work again?" Jasdero asked.

"Well, Kali's soul I guess was taken out of her and put into Anna, so Kali for some reason stays the same, but gets Anna's powers and takes over Anna's consciousness I guess….But Kali's body remains alive, but in a coma like state I guess." Road explained. "And the exorcist will be happily surprised!!" Road grinned sadistically. There was a bang suddenly, a bullet went through Road quickly, she fell to the ground. Anna sat up, her eyes turned gold as the seven stigmas appeared in her head and her skin darkened. She stood up and laughed crazily before jumping up into the rafters where she waited patiently for the rest of the Exorcist to arrive.

"Anna….or Kali which one?" The Earl asked.

"Kali please!!" Anna answered.

"Alright then, Kali take care of them and then come and join us later in Italy for tea!" The Earl said. Road stood up casually and smiled at Anna.

"Have fun Kali! I'll be back shortly" Road said as her and the rest of the Noah's vanished.

"We're almost there!!" Lisa said happily, no one noticed that General Cross had once again vanished. Allen and Kanda started running faster, they came up to the building and threw the door open. They saw General Cross standing there in the middle of the room smoking, completely oblivious.

"Cross….how?" Lisa asked. "Never mind I don't want to know….where are the Noah's?"

"They all left…." Cross said.

"Even Anna?" Kanda asked. There was a crazy sounding laugh from above them, they all looked up but couldn't see anything.

"It's Kali young Exorcist!!" Anna said while jumping down from the rafters, her head bowed as she landed easily on her feet without a sound.

"Anna!" Lisa started.

"I SAID IT WAS KALI YOU IDIOT!!" Anna screamed while her head lifted, they all saw the signs of a Noah and stepped back.

"Oi, why are you in my girlfriends body you fucked up Noah?!" Kanda demanded. They all looked at him in shock.

"Heheh…." Anna said. "You're girlfriend? Oh yeah y'all kissed!!" She said.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kanda said while drawing Mugen.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!!" Anna screamed. "Sorry….Anna here is filled with rage….which only makes this easier!! ROAD!!" Kali called out. Road Camelot appeared above Lisa and smirked.

"Kali-Chan, I came as I said I would, now let's have some fun!" Road said as several of her candles appeared, their ends already sharpened to a deadly point.

"Oi ponytail Exorcist, I'll fight you!" Kali said as pieces of the stone floor below her shattered and turned into a katana, it went to Kali's hands.

"Fine….but you'll just end up losing!" Kanda hissed. Lisa went to go and help Kanda but, Road stopped her.

"Hey little Exorcist, let me play with you!" Road smirked, the candles aimed towards Lisa but didn't move. No one noticed Allen sneak out of the room, nor Cross. Kali ran at Kanda with her katana aimed for his waist, he easily evaded her attack and the two got into a bloodthirsty battle.

"Lisa don't worry, Yu can take care of himself." Lavi said calmly, although he was worrying about his comrade. There was a clash and Kanda went flying backwards until he hit a wall.

"KANDA!!" Two voices screamed. Lisa started to run towards Kanda, but a candle pierced her right hand and embedded into the ground, Lisa screamed in agony.

"LISA!!" Two voices once again screamed. Lavi raced to Lisa and kneeled down next to her and looked worriedly at her. Kanda was standing up; he looked for Kali but didn't see her where he had left her.

"ROAD I'LL KILL YOU!!" A voice screamed in anguish. Everyone twisted around and saw Kali running at Road with her katana aimed for the Noah's head, but Kali's eyes weren't gold, they were their normal color and there was only one stigma on her pale head.

"KALI STOP IT!!" Road screamed in surprise as Anna jumped up and started to swing her katana down onto Road, her eyes filled with hatred towards the Noah. The katana was a centimeter from the Noah's flesh, when she vanished suddenly. There was the soft sound of something shattering and Anna collapsed to the ground clutching her wrist to herself and screaming in agony. Kanda raced over to Anna and pulled her into his arms and tried to alleviate the girls suffering.

"Anna what's wrong!?" Kanda asked.

"Heheh….Kali shattered her wrist from within her!!" Road said sadistically. "Now let's watch Kali gain control again!" Anna opened her eyes and they changed to gold, six stigmas appeared on her head to accompany the lone one, and her skin darkened.

"Oi Ponytail get away from me!" Kali said. Kanda stood up and walked towards Lavi and Lisa. Lavi had gotten the candle out of Lisa's hand and was trying to stop the bleeding by using strips of his shirt as bandages.

"About time Kali, what happened?" Road asked.

"She reacted to seeing her comrades being hurt, and used her anger to overcome me…. I won't let it happen again!" Kali said.

"Let's just leave, your exhausted….and I think the Earl has something for you…." Road said as one of her doors appeared. Kali nodded and followed Road into the door before vanishing.

"SHIT!! WHY DID YOU LET THEM GET AWAY?!" Kanda screamed in anguish. The door reappeared suddenly, and the sound of a piano started as the door spit out Kali and Road.

"What the hell Road?!" Kali demanded.

"That bastard…. Allen why are you playing the piano!!?" Road screamed.

Allen heard Road's scream, and smirked as he continued to play the piano, he had decided to not let anyone leave or enter the Ark as long as he played.

"That Moyashi actually did something good for once!!" Kanda said shocked. Kali looked up and started spacing out.

"Pretty….such pretty music…." Kali whispered.

"Kali are you insane?! That piano is keeping us from leaving!!" Road said.

"Not the piano….the voice….cant you hear it?!" Kali said calmly.

"Oi Allen get rid of Road!!" Lavi ordered.

Allen grimaced, he knew no one could see him, but he still glared. "Fine Lavi…." He muttered.

Road suddenly vanished with a scream as the song continued on. The Exorcist were all smirking in victory, with Kali in a daze and no other Noah's to bother them, it would be easy to take her down and force her to give back Anna. Kanda walked calmly and silently over to Kali, Mugen was drawn and ready to be used if necessary. Kali heard him somehow and looked at him calmly.

"Oi Ponytail….why do you want this girl so much anyway? She's vicious, deadly, too selfless for her own health, and has the most shattered heart and mind I have ever seen!" Kali asked calmly while sitting down on the ground and listening to the piano and vocals.

"Because I love her filthy Noah!" Kanda said.

"Oh….well you can't get rid of me…. I'm stuck in her head like the Fourteenth is with Allen!!" Kali smirked. The piano stopped suddenly and abruptly, and Allen appeared through a door. His left arm had turned into the sword and his eyes filled with hatred.

"I'll make you give her back!!!!" Allen said pissed off. Kali jumped up to her feet and pushed Kanda back towards Lavi and Lisa before the discarded katana flew back to her hands. Allen and Kali started a heated battle, the watching Exorcist not knowing who would win at this point.

"Hey Lis are you okay?" Lavi asked calmly.

"Yeah I'm fine…. Is it true? Will Kali be in Anna's head from now on?!" Lisa asked.

"I'm sure Allen is thinking of some way to fix this…." Lavi said calmly even though he was in doubt whether Allen could. There was a crash and when the dust cleared, everyone saw Kali against a wall with no weapon and Allen running at her with his word aimed at her.

"BAKA MOYASHI STOP THAT'LL KILL HER!!" Kanda screamed not knowing that the weapon didn't cause external injuries on humans. Kanda started racing to Allen to try and make it in time to stop, but was to far away. Allen's sword embedded itself into Kali's stomach and went completely through her body and a few inches into the wall.

"Heheh! That didn't work silly Exorc-" Kali started, her pupils narrowed and she started clutching at the swords hilt, she screamed a bloodcurdling scream, Anna's scream soon joined as Kali was trying to give the pain to Anna to lessen her pain.

"I'm sorry Anna…." Allen whispered. Kanda grabbed Allen by the front of his shirt and lifted him up.

"WHAT THE HELL BAKA MOYASHI!!!! TAKE IT OUT NOW!! IT'LL KILL HER!! DO IT NOW!!" Kanda screamed desperately. Kali spat out blood and started gripping the hilt tight enough to cause her hands to bleed as he nails went into her palms, her and Anna's scream continuing on. Allen looked at Kanda sadly before grabbing his sword and taking it out of Kali before turning it back into his arm, Kali fell to her knees exhausted.

"Allen Walker….the legendary host of the Fourteenth…."Kali said as the stigmas vanished and her skin paled, and only a small ring of gold was left in her eyes.

"Anna….?" Kanda said kneeling down next to the girl. The girl blinked before she passed out exhausted. "WE'RE GOING BACK HOME NOW!!!!" Kanda ordered. Allen nodded and looked at Lavi.

"Lavi can you carry Lisa, and I'll find the door to Headquarters!" Allen said. Lavi nodded and picked up Lisa bridal style before following the boy and Kanda who had also picked up Anna. Allen soon stopped at a door and opened it, him and the rest of the Exorcist followed him, and they appeared in the science department.

"Allen, Kanda, Lavi?!" Reever asked shocked.

"Reever where's Komui?!" Allen asked. Kanda and Lavi were already racing to the infirmary to get their 'girls' (Heheh!!!!) taken care of.

"In his office asleep as usual, why?" Reever asked, he didn't get an answer as Allen went to go tell Komui about what had happened. "No one tells me anything…."

"Kanda-San please relax!! Anna will be fine; she is only suffering from exhaustion!! Lavi-San, Lisa will be fine! Her wound has been stitched up and bandaged, so both of you relax!!" The Head Nurse ordered the two pacing Exorcists. Kanda gave her his trademark glare and continued to pace as Lavi sat down on the floor against the wall exhausted, a sigh escaping his lips.

"I'm worried about both of them, Anna now as a new Noah in her, and we don't know anything about this Noah…. Lisa lost a lot of blood and will have a scar….both were mentally scarred and traumatized." Lavi muttered.

"Shut up baka Usagi…. They'll be fine…." Kanda said trying to convince himself more than anyone else. A Nurse walked out of the room and into the hallway that occupied the two Exorcist.

"The girls are awake now, we placed them in separate rooms when they started fighting though." She said timidly before walking back into the infirmary. Kanda and Lavi exchanged looks before going to find their girls.

Kanda walked into Anna's room silently and saw the girl sitting up looking bored out of her mind, her eyes brightened when Kanda walked in.

"Kanda!!!!" She leapt out of the bed and wrapped her arms around Kanda's waist, hugging him tightly.

"Anna be careful…." Kanda said with a small smile, he hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. Anna blushed deeply as Kanda picked her up and sat her back on the bed, he sat down next to her.

"Kanda I'm fine, I'm sick of this place!!" Anna whined.

"Well…. You aren't allowed to leave the infirmary until you are better…." Kanda said calmly as Anna grimaced. "Now what did you and Lisa fight about?" Kanda watched as Anna's eyes went from happy to guarded, her face showed an emotion Kanda couldn't place, but that emotion was quickly covered by one of complete emotionless.

"We didn't fight about anything, where did you hear that bull shit from…." Anna said blankly.

"Anna don't lie, not to me anyway….a nurse came out and told us that they had to separate you two because you were fighting…." Kanda tried to get the girl to fess up.

"WE DIDN'T FIGHT OKAY!!? GEEZ JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Anna screamed at Kanda before running out of the room and to god knows where.

"Tch…." Kanda left the room and went and found Lavi in Lisa's. "Oi Baka Usagi….why did they fight?" Kanda asked.

"Lisa why did you and Anna fight?" Lavi asked softly and with a smile.

"Anna didn't tell you?" Lisa asked Kanda.

"Hell no, she yelled at me and then ran off." Kanda said pissed off.

"I thought she would tell you….oh well…." Lisa started. "We fought because she was being all guilty, saying it was her fault I got hurt, so I yelled at her and told her to stop blaming herself and a Nurse came in and automatically thought we were fighting and separated us….Anna feels extremely guilty for what happened in the Ark….she blames herself for fighting you, letting me get hurt….and everything else"

"So that's why…." Lavi stated. Kanda left the room then to go look for Anna.

"Will Anna be okay? I think she's trying to carry everyone's pain and sufferings, along with her own….she could go insane with all that guilt and suffering!!" Lisa said panicking slightly.

"Don't worry Lisa, Kanda will find her and make everything all right!" Lavi said before hugging the girl.

_Shiki: And that's it for this chapter!!!! Arent we amazing you guys!!_

_Rima: Shiki don't get full of yourself…. You barely did anything after the battle…._

_Shiki: BUT THAT WAS WHAT TOOK UP MOST OF THE CHAPTER!!_

_Rima: Sigh….oh well….Hope you guys loved this chapter!!!!_

_Shiki: And see ya next time!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Rima: WWAAHH!!!! SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG!!!!_

_Shiki: okay, chapter 8!!!! When ya see our name its seperatin diff things!!!! Just letting y'all know!!_

_Rima: Hope you guys like it!!!!_

"Okay Lisa-Chan!! Let's ditch this place!!" Lavi said, it had been about an hour since Kanda had left to go find Anna. "The Nurse said you were free to go!!"

"Alright!" Lisa smiled at Lavi and got out of the hospital bed and almost tripped. Lavi caught her gently.

"Careful there!" Lavi teased. "Are you worried about her….?"

"Very worried….when she doesn't want to be found, even I have trouble finding her…." Lisa confessed. The two of them left the infirmary then, walking hand in hand to the cafeteria.

_-Shiki and Rima-_

Meanwhile, Kanda was looking everywhere for Anna, he was starting to panic.

"ANNA, COME OUT!!" Kanda yelled desperately.

"So Exorcist, you managed to lose my sister!" A cruel voice said behind Kanda. The samurai twisted around and saw two golden eyes glinting in the dark; those eyes were accompanied by white hair and an Exorcist coat.

"Fourteenth!" Kanda spat out angrily. "Anna isn't your sister!"

"No she isn't! But Kali who is residing in Anna's mind is my little sister that I have to protect, so you managed to lose her!" The Fourteenth said coldly. Kanda ignored the Noah and continued looking for Anna, well aware of the white haired person following him.

"You know Allen and Anna are gonna be pissed, more so Anna than Allen…." Kanda said walking up the stairs to the attic, one of the few places he hadn't checked yet.

_-Shiki and Rima-_

"Lisa what's wrong?!" Lavi asked. Lisa had fallen to her knees clutching her right hand; it was bandaged from when Road's candle had gone through it.

"My hand hurts, it's like it's saying that there are Noah's here…." Lisa whispered.

"Which way?" Lavi asked.

"Up, towards the attic." Lisa said pointing up. Lavi nodded and picked Lisa up bridal style and started racing towards the only set of stairs that led to the attic.

_-Shiki and Rima-_

Kanda slammed the attic door open, and saw a girl with brown hair standing by a large hole in the wall, it was big enough for a person to easily be able to fall and plummet to their death.

"ANNA!" Kanda grabbed the girls hand and pulled her away from the edge. When the girl twisted around, he saw golden eyes.

"Sorry, but Anna can't handle the amount of pain and guilt she feels right now so I'm taking over so she doesn't kill herself!!" Kali smiled.

"Kali!" The Fourteenth said.

"Ahh!!!! Onii-San! Road said that you would be here!!" Kali said happily before going and hugging the Fourteenth. Kanda looked disgusted.

"Just give me my Anna back, and you….give the Moyashi back!!" Kanda ordered. Kali looked at the Fourteenth; both smirked before looking at Kanda.

"Make us dumb ass!!" They said together. Kanda gritted his teeth together, he watched Kali has her eyes started masking pain.

"Kali what's wrong." The Fourteenth asked.

"That damn girl is using her innocence to destroy herself….DAMMIT!!!!" Kali screamed, the door was thrown open and Lavi and Lisa burst in, the two saw the two pairs of golden eyes.

"Anna….Allen….WHAT THE HELL GIVE'EM BACK!!!!" Lisa screamed.

"FINE!!!! FINE FINE FINE FINE!!!!" Kali screamed at Lisa, Kanda, and Lavi. She fell to her knees as everyone heard the sound of bones shattering. "See you later Onii-San…." Kali whispered before her eyes rolled back into her head, the girl fell backwards and into Kanda's waiting arms. The Fourteenth's eyes blinked and switched back to gray.

"WHAT THE HELL!!?" Allen asked seeing Anna lying lifeless in Kanda's arms. Anna opened her blue green eyes and looked at everyone lazily, her eyes clouded over in pain.

"Hehe….guess I shouldn't have done that…." She smirked insanely.

"How many bones did you shatter!!?" Lisa demanded to know, she was kneeling next to the girl.

"Don't know….quite a few, had to make that filthy Noah go away didn't I?" Anna said softly.

"Lisa can you heal them?" Allen asked.

"No…." Lisa shook her head. "Only outside injuries, not bones….just wait a minute….let her get insane…." Lisa muttered unhappily before stalking back to Lavi. Anna stood up quickly, the few windows shattered and formed into a dagger, which flew into her hand.

"ANNA!! Stop your injuries!!!!" Kanda said.

"Stay away, they healed idiot!!" Anna muttered.

"What the hell!? Lisa what's going on!!?" Kanda demanded to know.

"When Anna uses her innocence to hurt herself, when she goes insane they heal so she can move…." Lisa explained. They all looked at Anna, well all but one. No one had noticed that Allen had vanished. Anna sat on the ground looking peaceful, her eyes losing their insanity.

"Anna are you….?" Kanda started.

"Shh, pretty music…." She whispered. Lavi looked around and then seemed to understand.

"I'm pretty sure that all of the Noah's can hear Allen play the piano, and since Kali is in Anna…. She can hear when he plays as well…." Lavi said.

"But Moyashi is right th-" Kanda started, not seeing Allen he shut up. The insanity completely vanished from Anna's eyes then, she looked around and hugged Kanda tightly.

"Kanda I'm tired…." She whispered softly.

"I bet you are!" He smiled at her and patted her head before picking her up bridal style.

"Ne can I sleep with you tonight….?" Anna asked leaning her head on Kanda's chest. Lavi dog whistled and Lisa smiled softly, and Allen appeared from the Ark, his face red with anger.

"NO YOU WILL NOT BE SLEEPING WITH KANDA!!" Allen screamed loud enough for Komui and Lenalee who were with Hevlaska to hear him.

_-Shiki and Rima-_

"My my, sounds like someone is starting to get serious!!" Komui teased.

"Nii-San leave them alone!!" Lenalee said.

_-Shiki and Rima-_

"Allen stop yelling…. And I am to….it's not like we're gonna do anything…." Anna said innocently, her droopy eyes looking at Allen, pleading with him to agree with her.

"I said NO!!!!" Allen argued with her.

"Allen….Onii-San….!!" Anna said, tears started appearing in her eyes, several rolling down her face. Allen shut up when she called him that, she hadn't said that since they first met.

"Aww!! Allen you made Anna cry!! I hop you can run, cuz Lisa looks ready to kill you!!" Lavi said laughing. Allen turned around warily and saw Lisa looking pissed; a dark aura seemed to surround her.

"Allen…." She said in a demonic voice. "You made her cry!!!! You're gonna pay!!" Lisa growled angrily.

"Tch….FINE!! You can sleep with Kanda tonight…." Allen kicked the ground before leaving the attic to go find comfort in eating. Anna burst out laughing as soon as he left.

"Anna….you should really stop teasing Allen like that!!" Lisa said also laughing.

"But me crying always gets me what I want!!" Anna sighed and calmed down. "But seriously can I sleep in your room with you tonight?"

"Of course…." Kanda looked down at Anna and smiled gently.

"Good….let's hurry, I'm exhausted!!" Anna said yawning. Kanda smiled again and kicked the door open and descended that stairs, Lavi and Lisa behind him. Kanda opened his door, being careful not to drop Anna who was starting to fall asleep.

"Yu don't do anything naughty!!!!" Lavi smirked before the door slammed in his face.

"Lavi leave them alone! Anna knows what she's doing!! Now lets go eat I'm hungry!!" Lisa grabbed Lavi's arm and dragged him off to the cafeteria, where Allen was attempting to eat his misery away.

_-Shiki and Rima-_

Kanda placed Anna on the bed gently, he kissed her forehead gently before going to sit on the ground.

"No….get in the bed….the floors not worthy enough for you…." Anna had grabbed Kanda's hair, her eyes were half lidded and she had a gentle smile on her face. She moved as far as she could to give Kanda room on the bed. Kanda smirked and climbed into the bed with her, he pulled her close and didn't let go.

"I love you Anna…." Kanda whispered while running his hand through her long silky brown hair.

"As I love you…." Anna whispered before falling asleep perfectly happy.

_Rima: WE ARE SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!! ITS BEEN OVER THREE MONTHS SINCE WE UPDATED THIS!!!!!!!!_

_Shiki: And whose fault is that?? –looks at Rima-_

_Rima: IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!_

_Shiki: Sigh….oh well, hope you guys liked this chapter!!!! What did y'all think about it????_


	9. Chapter 9

_Shiki: Man its getting really hard to update all of our stories in a month…._

_Rima: But its fun! It means theres never a time or day where we aren't thinking of what to put next!_

_Shiki: So here it is! Chapter nine!_

Anna woke and saw Kanda sleeping peacefully next to her; she smirked and VERY carefully decided to do something. She crawled out of the bed and let Kanda's hair out of its ribbon, she started braiding the samurais black hair, she finished quickly and tied it with one of her silver ribbons she had on her wrist. She snickered and moved to the window and watched the sun in the sky.

"Wonder what time it is…." She murmured. Anna stayed like that for several hours; she looked back over at Kanda and smiled grimly. "He must have been exhausted from that mission….its all my fault….He would be better off without me, as would everyone else….Lisa wouldn't have gotten hurt and Allen wouldn't have had to dredge up old and painful memories…." She looked at the setting sun and stood up; another sigh escaped her lips as she walked to the door. Anna looked at Kanda again before opening the door and leaving the room; she shut the door behind her and started walking down the hallways aimlessly.

"_Oi Exorcist….where are ya going?" _Kali's voice said in Anna's head.

"_Go away, I'm thinking Kali…." _Anna thought, Kali's presence in her head vanished. Anna was shaken from her thoughts when she saw water and a boat in her vision. She made a snap decision and climbed onto the boat and left the Order, a lone silver and black ribbon lay on the ground.

When Kanda woke, the sun was setting and his precious Anna was gone. At first he thought she was hiding from him, seeing as his hair was braided and had one of her ribbons at the end he had guessed she had been the one to do it. After he had unbraided his hair and retied Anna's ribbon to hold his hair up, he left his room to find his girl. He searched for hours and when the moon was high in the sky, he began to panic. He ran into Lisa, Lavi, and Allen almost instantly.

"Hey Yu we were just coming to get you, where's Anna?" Lavi asked.

"Kanda….Where is Anna!" Lisa asked after the samurai hadn't answered Lavi's question.

"That's just it I don't know where she is! I woke up and she was gone!" Kanda said panicked.

"YOU LOST HER!" Lisa and Allen screamed at him.

"NO I DIDN'T! SHE WAS GONE WHEN I WOKE UP!" Kanda yelled back at them. Miranda and Krory came walking up; Miranda had something clutched in her hands.

"Everyone…." Miranda said. Lenalee came walking up to the group of six.

"Hey what's wrong?"" Lenalee asked.

"ANNA'S GONE!" Lisa said. Kanda looked at Miranda and something caught his eye.

"Miranda give me that!" Kanda snatched the black and silver ribbon from the German women.

"That's Anna's favorite ribbon!" Lisa said looking at it.

"Where did you find it!" Kanda demanded to know.

"It was on the ground next to where the boats come in!" Miranda said.

"WHAT!" Kanda and Allen yelled.

"Does that mean she's left us….?" Lisa muttered.

"Anna Walker has indeed left the Black Order." Komui said walking up to the group. "Rouvelier just called and said he had her in custody, apparently she went willingly."

"WHAT!" Kanda, Lisa, and Allen said.

"How did Rouvelier find her!" Allen begged to know.

"Apparently they have been tailing her since a Noah by the name of Road Kamelot appeared in their office and told them that she is the Fifteenth Noah." Komui stated easily. "Well there's nothing we can do about the matter now! She's not even in London anymore, they left awhile ago to go to their top security Headquarters in Russia."

"Nii-San can we get her back!" Lenalee asked.

"Lenalee I'm sorry, I tried everything to stop them, but it's a direct order from the Vatican…." Komui lied.

"Don't lie to my face Komui!" Kanda hissed out, Mugen was unsheathed and now pointed at Komui's throat. "You haven't tried you're hardest and we all know it! When Moyashi was about to be put on trial you never stopped and here you are stopping without giving it a chance! I'm going to get her!"

"Kanda I'm sorry but you have a mission with Allen in South America that starts tomorrow. Lavi you and Lisa have a mission in Africa that needs to be done. Come to my office later for the details!" Komui said walking back to his office.

"What the fuck! Komui isn't even going to try and help her!" Lisa said.

"And he's keeping us busy by sending us on missions far away from Russia so we can't go and rescue her! Something doesn't seem right…." Lavi muttered.

"Of course it doesn't seem right!" Kanda said pissed.

"Well….there's nothing we can do about it if they've gone to Russia and we are being sent on missions…." Allen said. "I'm going to talk with Komui about our mission Kanda…."

"What the hell Moyashi! You sound like you've given up!" Kanda said grabbing the teens shoulder.

"Because if we did go after her it could be considered treason and we'd get sentenced to death! And that would not help her!" Allen yelled at Kanda, everyone was silent.

"You're right….let's got talk with Komui then…." Kanda whispered. He followed Allen to Komui's office.

"This isn't right! We should be trying to help Anna!" Lisa said,

"Lis, there is nothing we can do right now….come on we also have a mission that we need to go and discuss with Komui…." Lavi said hugging the girl tightly before also going to Komui's office, Lisa's hand next to him.

Months passed, and Kanda, Allen, Lisa, and Lavi were kept busy the entire time, they did mission after mission after mission for months and all in the southern hemisphere. Lavi and Allen gave up hope on ever getting the chance to find Anna first, and Lisa although reluctantly, gave up a few months after them. It wasn't until three torturous years later, that Kanda finally gave up and lost all hope of ever seeing his precious Anna. So Kanda just continued to do his missions one by one, no longer caring about anything. He would do the mission quickly and perfectly and then come back and rest for a few days and then head out on another one. Rarely did he ever interact with anyone, not that anyone wanted to talk to a living corpse.

When the fourth year passed, they were celebrating Lisa's eighteenth birthday party, Lavi had decided to 'pop' the question, seeing as he and Lisa had been having a very good relationship the past four years. Allen was hanging out with Lenalee and thinking of asking her to marry him as well. The only person who wasn't anywhere to be seen was Kanda. Kanda hadn't been able to stand watching Lavi propose to the love of his life, Anna's birthday which had only been a few days before was not something he had celebrated. Had she been there, he might have asked her to marry him as well, but by her having been gone four years had ruined any chances for him. It wasn't until another month later that Allen DID propose to Lenalee, having of course asked for Komui's permission of course. The Noah's, Akuma, Earl, the Vatican, and even the Fourteenth Noah hadn't been causing any problems, some that were overly optimistic thought that the Earl had died, but Komui told them that that was not the case. Komui told them that the Vatican had a new organization that was dealing with the war now, so the Order was put on hold and were a back up plan, so many Exorcists were aloud to visit family and friends now. The scientist's actually got to go home for a month or so to visit their family. The only people who permanently stayed on the Order's grounds were Allen, Lenalee, Komui, Lavi, Bookman, Lisa, and Kanda. So it was on this day of December in the Order, the night before Christmas that things changed.

"Nii-San I've brought you your coffee!" Lenalee said walking into her brother's office. She stopped and dropped the tray upon an all too familiar face.

"Hello Miss. Lee….Oh excuse me its Ms. Walker now isn't it?" Rouvelier said drinking some tea.

"Rouvelier…." Lenalee said bending down to clean up the mess she had made.

"Now back to our discussion Komui….will you allow it?" Rouvelier asked.

"Yes I guess, you would have made it happen anyway…." Komui said looking at his clean (YES ACTUALLY CLEAN!) desk which only had two papers on it.

"In that case I will need my papers back, I will be back here tomorrow to start our plan." Rouvelier stood up and took the papers from Komui's desk, he left afterwards.

"Nii-San what was that all about!" Lenalee asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow when I tell everyone that's here in the morning, now if you will excuse me. I have preparations to make!" Komui said.

"Okay…." Lenalee said, she left the room and wandered back to the kitchen where her husband was currently eating his dinner with Lavi and his wife and Kanda was also there being as antisocial as ever. "Nii-San really has matured in these past four years!" Lenalee said sitting next to Allen.

"Yeah your right! His office is clean and he's actually serious about his work now!" Lavi said smiling.

"Rouvelier was just here…." Lenalee said, all movement stopped and everyone glanced at Kanda. The samurai had taken to yelling at anyone that mentioned that man.

"Stop giving me those looks! I don't give a shit about that bastard!" Kanda hissed out.

"Why was he here?" Lisa asked breaking the silence.

"He was talking to Nii-San about some kind of plan….it was something that involves Noah's and Exorcists….that's all I could see from the paper when he passed me." Lenalee said calmly.

"That doesn't sound like something good…." Allen muttered.

"No it doesn't, but nevertheless….Nii-San is going to be calling those of us here to his office in the morning to discuss whatever the plan is." Lenalee said. "So we'll find out what's going on then."

"Good, I hate being left in the dark!" Lavi said,

"So that means you didn't know anything about this either?" Lisa said.

"Yeah, but I'm sure Panda knows something!" Lavi smirked.

"Stupid apprentice, you should have more respect for your elders!" Bookman said walking up to the group. "And I know nothing of what's going on. So we will all be learning about it in the morning!"

"Well….I'm going to bed….Lavi you coming with me?" Lisa said standing up. Lavi nodded and walked with his wife to their room. Allen and Lenalee soon followed and went to their own room. Kanda got up after several minutes of silence and went to leave the dinning hall.

"Kanda, you should stop living in the past. Anna will not be coming back here….and there is no way to save her if she isn't already dead. It would be better for you to move on in your life." Bookman said.

"Shut up geezer!" Kanda said before stalking off to his room. Once in the locked room, her let his hair down and set the black and silver ribbon down on the window sill before crawling into bed.

The next morning; Allen, Lenalee, Lisa, Lavi, Bookman, and even Kanda walked into the dinning hall at the same time, they all ate breakfast in silence and looked at each other before nodding and going to Komui's office.

"Nii-San we are coming in!" Lenalee said opening the door. Komui was sitting at his desk, the room was empty.

"Ahh Lenalee, come in you guys…." Komui gestured for them to sit. Lisa, Lenalee, and Bookman all sat down on the couch while Allen stood behind Lenalee, Lavi behind Lisa and Kanda stood off to the side.

"What's this all about Komui?" Allen asked.

"Well, I have something to share with you….The Vatican has been researching Noahs and Exorcists and finally came up with the perfect warrior a few years ago….and they want to add that warrior to the ranks of the Black Order. It seems they need us to finish this war for them." Komui started. The door opened and Rouvelier walked in.

"Komui I assume you are telling them?" He asked calmly.

"I just finished giving them a brief explanation." Komui said.

"Good, after many years of research, we have found the perfect fighter to kill the Earl!" Rouvelier said.

"Impossible, Allen Walker is destined to destroy the Earl!" Lenalee said.

"Wrong Ms. Walker, he was destined to defeat the Earl, but we have created someone stronger and just better then Mr. Walker here…." Rouvelier said with a smirk. "Come in now!" He barked at the shut door. The door opened and a slim figure walked gracefully into the room. The figure had short brown hair with black streaks, one eye was gold and the other was blue green. The figure stopped behind Rouvelier and stared at the ground.

"Rouvelier this is….?" Komui asked. Kanda looked at the figure and his eyes went wide with disbelief.

"I shouldn't need to tell you who this is!" Rouvelier smirked.

"Anna….!" Kanda asked softly. The girl looked at everyone calmly, and finally stopped at Kanda. Recognition suddenly appeared in everyone else's eyes, this was indeed their old friend and comrade Anna.

_Shiki: Here you guys go!_

_Rima: Did you like it?_

_Shiki: You honestly didn't think that I would just kill Anna off did you?_

_Rima: We couldn't just let Kanda suffer as everyone else got the love of their lives, so we decided to not kill her!_

_Shiki: Believe me I wanted to! But then I thought about Kanda….all alone….so that was chapter nine! Hoped you enjoy it and we'll work on getting the next chapter out soon!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Shiki: Okay so im sorry its been such a long wait but several things happened….But here it is chapter 10!_

Anna looked at everyone, her expression devoid of any emotion. When she looked at Kanda, something flickered in her eyes.

"You may have known her to be your friend Anna, but this is a half Noah and half Exorcist being….She was named Carina by our researchers when she wouldn't tell them her name. In fact she wouldn't tell us anything….She is completely obedient, trust me it wasn't easy." Rouvelier said he grabbed her arm and pulled her forward, the only one to catch Anna flinching away from him was Kanda.

"You beat her!" He hissed.

"No we gave her attitude adjustments! She had several attitude problems, but now she won't even make a sound unless told to do so." Rouvelier grinned. "I'm leaving her here until she's needed for the War, do not soften her up!" He hissed before leaving the room. Lisa stood up and raced to her friend.

"Anna oh my god I was so worried!" She went to hug her. Anna moved to the side and Lisa went flying past her. "Anna?" Allen stood up and walked over to his cousin.

"Anna are you okay?" He asked worried, he put a hand on her shoulder. Anna's eyes flashed and she kicked him away. "Anna talk to us! What happened to you!" Anna didn't say a word and just looked down at the ground.

"Anna…. My precious Anna…." Kanda said calmly, he pulled Anna into a hug and wouldn't let her get away.

"Let go…." She murmured.

"Why…. It's been over four years since I've seen you…." He went to rub her back, when there was the sound of shattering glass, the pieces of glass collected around Kanda's vital points.

"I said let go!" She said. Kanda let go of her, he looked at Allen and Lavi and nodded. The two boys each grabbed one of her hands and pinned her down to the ground.

"I'm sorry…." Kanda murmured while kneeling down next to Anna.

"Let go of me! Please let go!" Anna repeated over and over, her voice becoming desperate as Kanda put his hand on her back.

"Kanda stop it!" Lisa said. Kanda ignored Lisa and pulled the back of Anna's shirt up, everyone gasped when they saw scars from multiple whippings, knife wounds, and even a few burn scars.

"Oh my god…." Everyone said at some point.

"Let go….please!" Anna said, tears started rolling down her face.

"Oh Anna…." Kanda scooped her up into his arms. "My precious Angel….how could they have done that to you." He murmured holding her and rocking back forth, trying anything to comfort her.

"Let go….please just let go…." Anna continued crying.

"Shh, Anna it's okay….you're safe now…." Kanda whispered softly, he stood up with her in his arms and looked at everyone. "I'm going to take her someplace so she can calm down…." He said before leaving the room.

"Wow…." Lavi said walking over to Lisa after the door had shut. "That was not what I had thought would be happening today."

"I'm glad she's back….but Anna's changed, not just her looks either." Lisa said.

"Yeah, did you see that look of pure terror she got when I put my hand on her shoulder?" Allen said.

"Yeah." Lisa looked down at the ground, uncomfortable and worried. "Hey, Lavi?"

"Mm?"

"I think I'm going to go for a walk. Don't follow me, okay?" Allen and Lavi looked at each other questioningly while Lisa walked out.

'What happened to her? She's completely different!' Lisa wondered. 'Those scars looked horrible... she must have been in so much pain.' Her feet scuffed the pavement as she got lost in her thoughts, not looking where she was going but heading somewhere nonetheless. After a moment, she emerged from her thoughts and found herself in a hallway far from where she'd started. Shaking her head at her misfortune, she mumbled about how she always got lost in the place.

A few hours later and everyone was in the cafeteria eating lunch, well everyone but Kanda and Anna. Lisa and Lavi were right behind Komui in the line to get their food, when Komui started talking to Jerry.

"So Anna is back now…." Komui said.

"Really? That's fantastic! I get to cook for her again!" Jerry smiled.

"No this isn't fantastic! Its so frustrating having to deal with it!"

"But Anna isn't an it….she's human!"

"Anna is no longer human; she has half a Noah in her, thus making her nonhuman." Komui said. Lisa overheard Komui's comment and became enraged, having become so protective over her 'sister' and suddenly seeing her in that state after so long.

"Half of her is still human, asshole!" Lisa hissed at Komui, her positive feelings for him going sour in an instant.

"Lisa, watch your tongue!"

"She's more human than you, the way you treated her- the way you're STILL treating her!" Lisa slammed her tray down on the counter, drawing attention from around the cafeteria.

"Lisa, calm down..." Lavi said cautiously.

"Listen to your husband! I will not tolerate such insolence- not from someone who knows nothing beyond self-interest. Anna is a humanoid now- something beneath the human race. She is neither us nor them, and therefore, I am correct by calling her 'it'."

"BASTARD!" She lunged at him, held back by Lavi. "BENEATH US? BENEATH? IF YOU'RE NOT CAREFUL YOUR SKULL WILL BE BENEATH MY BOOT!" Lavi held her close to him as she struggled to get at him. "I'LL CRUSH THAT IGNORANT JAR OF YOURS!" Lavi groaned as she elbowed him in the nose, making it bleed, as she landed a punch at Komui's face. "This is one injury I won't heal for you!" Komui backed away, his hand on his jaw were Lisa had landed her punch; he left the cafeteria mumbling about short tempered girls.

"Lis…. I understand your feelings completely!" Lavi said wiping his nose off. "But Komui is the top person in the Order and he can make your life and Anna's very hard." Allen walked up calmly, but his eyes were laughing.

"Hey Lisa thanks for sticking up for Anna!" He smiled. "Do you guys want to go try and find Kanda and Anna after lunch?" He asked.

"Sure!" Lavi nodded. "Maybe trying to find them will give a certain someone time to calm down!" He elbowed Lisa lightly, a teasing smile on his face. Lisa gritted her teeth, trying desperately to calm down instead of snap at Allen and Lavi. She wasn't in the mood to face Kanda, whom seemed so down since Anna's disappearance, but the sound of Anna's name made her nod.

"Fine..." They left after each ate, Lisa having toyed with most of her food. In the hallways, Allen and Lavi kept contradicting each other in which direction they thought they should look for Anna and Kanda. Finally, Lisa broke in, her patience almost gone due to her explosion earlier.

"Didn't it occur to either of you that she might be outside? She does love the outdoors, remember? Or have you forgotten that much already?" She said.

"Good idea. Let's go then." Lavi said smiling. They headed to the nearest exit, finding their way to the outdoors. Lisa walked for what seemed forever, always staying about a foot in front of the other two in her eagerness to find Anna. She spotted her soon enough, and broke into a run to go meet her, having to stop herself from giving her a hug like she used to. Anna heard running feet and instantly panicked, not even bothering to see who was coming. She hid behind Kanda and clenched the fabric of his coat in her hands tightly.

"Calm down….she's a bit jumpy!" Kanda smiled sheepishly.

"We can see that BaKanda!" Allen said. "Anna please don't be scared! It's me Allen!" Anna ignored Allen and just watched everyone warily.

"She seems to trust you just fine Yuu-Chan!" Lavi smirked. "What did you do to her?" He teased.

"I did nothing to her baka usagi!" Kanda hissed, he drew Mugen and instantly wished he hadn't. Anna bolted away from him and hid behind Lisa this time, she eyed the katana warily. Everyone froze; Kanda sheathed Mugen slowly and put his hands up to show he was unarmed. Anna didn't move from her spot behind Lisa. Lisa felt her heart sink when Anna hid, even more so at the fact that it was from her. She had barely a chance to think about it when Anna hid behind her next. Kanda had drawn Mugen, and the blade must have scared her friend. Lisa found her hand gently and automatically finding its way to Anna's back and shoulder, holding her protectively like Anna sometimes did in reverse. Her hands must have felt cool and welcoming on Anna's back, for even though she flinched at first, she soon welcomed it. Lisa put this down to her healing touch, and the others noticed.

"Lisa, what'd YOU do? She was scared of you less than a minute ago!" The three boys said shocked.

"I didn't do anything... I think it's my hands- they're familiar, and with my healing, it must feel nice." Lisa turned to Anna then. "Anna, I won't let anyone hurt you. Kanda wasn't trying to scare you- you know him better than that." Anna smiled faintly and hugged Lisa tightly.

"Lisa…. I missed you…." She murmured. Lisa smiled at her friend and hugged her back.

"I missed you too Anna…." Lisa smile grew. "We need to talk, where did that bastard Komui decide to put you?"

"In the cell below the attic…." Anna murmured. Lisa grimaced and took her friends hand.

"Let's go….we need to have a long discussion, alone." Lisa glared at the three boys and dared them to follow as the two girls walked back into the Order.

"Let's not follow!" Allen said.

"You got that right! Let's go train then!" Lavi smiled and the other two nodded, they also walked back into the Order and went to train.

Once back in Anna's cell, Lisa made herself comfortable, not at all uneasy in Anna's presence. The bed was something notable, though not in the good way. It was hard and lumpy, and the sheets were bland and rough. The pillow was flat and seemed to make sleeping more uncomfortable rather than less.

"So... what happened?" Lisa asked cautiously.

"Happened when?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Well..." Anna started, her eyes darting back and forth, her figure seeming to shrink visibly. She sighed and ran her fingers through her short hair, her fingers stopping at the black streaks. "It's not something I would like to discuss….its long and painful…."

"Anna please tell me! I won't tell anyone without your permission and I need to know what happened!" Lisa begged. Anna sighed yet again and looked down at the floor; she took in a deep breath and started talking.

"Rouvelier found me as soon as I was in London; he said that if I didn't want you or the rest of the Order to perish in flames then I would go with him without a fight. I said yes of course and the next thing I knew I was waking up in a cell all tied up and hurting everywhere. I stayed in that cell like that for several days until Rouvelier came and got me. He told me that I was in Russia and I was to do as he said unless I wanted to suffer. He started asking me questions about Allen, Kanda, and you…. I didn't answer any questions, now that I think about it I didn't say anything at all…." She smirked softly. "When I refused to talk, he called for someone to bring him a whip….and a few seconds later I was chained to the wall and being whipped…." Her voice got softer and softer until she was whispering; she slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor.

"That routine went on for days, maybe even a few months until Kali took over me and revealed to Rouvelier that I was the fifteenth Noah….things only got worse. Rouvelier dragged me off to research facilities every morning to have me tested on like some kind of animal. When I would try and run away he would find a way to punish me, he did knives, electrocution, burning, and one day he even went far enough to try and…." Anna choked up and didn't continue. Lisa could feel tears brimming as she heard her friend's tale.

"I know you wouldn't give us away. I'm sorry it had to be that way." She sighed and caught her voice, "What did he try to do to you?" Anna didn't look up at Lisa, but instead, dropped her voice, steadying it slowly.

"He….tried to….sent a man to…." She whispered the next word. "Rape." Lisa heard the word and narrowed her eyes, the rare rage she only ever felt for her 'sister' coming to the surface.

"They did what? I swear- I'll kill them!"

"No- nothing happened. I didn't let them."

"Anna! I swear- I won't ever let anyone hurt you again! I promise!" She dropped to her knees in front of her friend. Her hand carefully went through Anna's hair, brushing it out of her face, her other hand balancing on Anna's shoulder.

"We've said that before."

"And we'll say it again. I'm your sister, if not by birth then by choice!" She smiled faintly, but only barely.

"Thanks, Lis."

"No problem." Lisa stood up and patted the bed, inviting Anna up. "How about we talk about a more cheerful subject? A lot has happened while you were gone." Anna slowly joined Lisa on the bed, suddenly catching sight of the small ring on her ring finger.

"What's THAT?" Anna asked. "Who is it! Who's the husband!" She demanded to know.

"Oh, it's um…. Lavi!" Lisa smiled.

"Wow….he did it…." Anna sighed. "WAIT! I MISSED YOUR WEDDING THEN!"

"And you missed Allen's…."

"Who did Allen marry! Certainly not Lenalee!"

"Umm actually he is married to Lenalee…." Lisa smiled.

"Geez…. I leave for four years and Allen forgets how to pick the right girls from the wrongs girls…." Anna sighed. "Lisa I'm jealous of you!" She smiled, sort of. The smile was on her face but there was no emotion behind it, in other words it was fake.

"I'm sorry. I know it hurts you…. but we're together again, aren't we?" Lisa smiled at Anna. "Besides- you have Kanda. He's so in love with you, it's like he's alive for you. I'm the one who should be jealous. He's dedicated to the point it seems insane, but he's felt the same way for the past four years. If you stayed with us, I'm sure I'd be attending your wedding!" She burst the last bit out quickly, blushing a little, and then a silence followed. Anna broke the silence.

"So... did Komui read the reports to you guys?"

"Reports? When?"

"Every month!"

"We heard of no reports! How long?"

"...four years." Anna murmured. Lisa blew up then.

"WHAT! THE ENTIRE FUCKING TIME THAT BASTARD KNEW WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO YOU AND DIDN'T TELL US!" Lisa screamed.

"Ehehehe…." Anna laughed nervously and backed up slightly, getting nervous at Lisa's anger.

"DAMMIT IM GONNA KILL THAT ASSHOLE! If I tell Kanda, Lavi, and Allen maybe we can get Komui fired!" Lisa hissed. "Ah! Maybe we can sneak into his office and get those reports!" Anna paled.

"Ehehehe….you don't have to…." She murmured.

"Oh but I do! I need to know what Rouvelier did to you! So I can find a way to help you Anna…." Lisa calmed down and smiled softly. "You've changed…."

What are you talking about! I'm me!" Anna smiled that fake smile of hers.

"Anna….you have changed, you are more wary and scared then I've ever seen you, and please stop with that fake smile of yours!" Lisa said.

"Lisa I have not changed! And my smile is not fake!" Anna lied easily. "I'm kinda hungry….so could we go and get something to eat?" She asked, quickly changing the topic.

"...Fine. I'm a little hungry too, I guess." Lisa couldn't stop thinking about how much a facade the smile was though, and the very idea that Anna felt she had to hide her feelings was like a stab in Lisa's back. Komui would pay. He would pay dearly.  
They went to the cafeteria and got something quick to eat, sitting down at a table by themselves. After a few minutes, Lavi, Allen, and Kanda came in, apparently having been looking for the two girls.

"Anna! Lisa! There you are!" Lavi said happily, walking up behind his wife and kissing her head. Allen sat down across from Anna and Kanda sat next to her.

"Anna how are you….?" Kanda asked, worry dripping off of him.

"Kanda I'm fine!" Anna smiled that lying smile. Kanda and Allen's eyes widened as they caught the smile.

"Please don't lie to me, I love you." Kanda said softly, he grabbed her chin gently and leaned in to kiss her. Anna winced and pulled away quickly, she stood up, her eyes wide and fearful.

"I'm going back to my cell…." She murmured before running out of the cafeteria. Kanda watched her go; he looked at Lisa once she was gone.

"What happened! Why is she acting like that!" Kanda demanded to know.

"Nothing is wrong, Kanda. She's just still shaken from coming back from those four years. You know she and Komui never got along well, so it's not shock that she's a little frustrated." Lisa lied easily. Kanda narrowed his eyes, trying to find the lie, but decided to leave it for another time.

"Speaking of Komui, does anyone want to go to his office with me? I have to pick up some papers," Allen explained.

"Eh-" Lisa began to object. Thinking quickly, she stopped herself. "Why don't I go with you? We never get to talk." Lavi looked at her suspiciously, and she laughed. "Don't worry, Lavi- we won't do anything. Stop being so overprotective, gosh!" Lavi laughed it off, shrugging. Allen and Lisa left Kanda and Lavi to go their separate ways before heading to the office together. Lisa wanted to make sure Allen didn't find the reports- not before she could break the news to him gently, with Anna's permission. More importantly, though, she wanted to see if she could find one, especially if it was a medical report. They may be scars, but the damage left over could still be healed to an extent.

"So Lisa, tell me the real reason why you wanted to come with me?" Allen asked as they walked into Komui's office.

"What, I really just wanted to have a nice talk with you that's all!" Lisa lied.

"Okay, what ever helps you sleep at night!" Allen smiled, he started going through Komui's desk. "Komui said it should be around he-" He froze, his eyes went wide and he lifted a large folder from one of the drawers, his hands started shaking.

"Allen what is it!" Lisa asked coming over. Allen didn't answer her and opened the folder, he flipped through a few pages and froze again, and he read for a second before he dropped the file.

"Lisa would you like to tell me why Anna wouldn't let Kanda kiss her…." Allen asked softly, his hair covering his eyes. Lisa snatched the folder from his hands.

"No. I'm not in the position to tell you that." She put the folder back in the drawer. "I came with you so that you wouldn't find those- not yet. I only learned about them earlier, but I wanted to ask Anna before mentioning it to anyone else. Especially in Kanda's case, you all are too explosive when it comes to her. I don't want a scene just yet!" She put a hand on Allen's shoulder. "So can we keep this a secret?" Allen narrowed his eyes, but nodded. "Those folders are reports from the four years Anna went missing. Anna knew about them, but none of us were told." She moved in front of Allen, blocking the drawer.

"I need to read the files."

"No. We'll all do that, together."

"Lisa, move out of the way!" He went to push her gently, but her hand found his wrist and the skin began to bleed. "What'd you do?"

"I-I don't know!" Lisa said, shocked and observing her hand and his wrist. Allen sighed and glared at his wrist, he looked back up at Lisa and also glared.

"Lisa please!" His expression softened and his voice was taking a pleading tone. "I NEED to know what they did to Anna! She's my last living blood relative! Please, can we get Kanda and Lavi and read those files!"

"...Fine!" She glared. "Just fine! You'll have to get past Anna, though. I won't tell anyone anything she doesn't want told." She sighed. "I'll take you to her room now. Get your papers already." After searching some, he found the papers he was looking for.

"The Files stay here." Lisa ordered.

"But-"

"We can come back later. Now, are you coming?" Lisa, normally kind, could be stubborn when frustrated.

"Yes I'm coming…." Allen followed Lisa, although reluctantly, to Anna's cell. "Should we get Kanda and Lavi?"

"No!" Lisa snapped.

"Okay okay!" Allen held his hands up in a defensive manner. They continued the rest of the way to the cell in silence, once there, Lisa knocked on the door before opening it slowly.

"Anna….Allen is here with me…." Lisa said walking in. Anna had been laying on the bed on her stomach, her head buried in her arms, she glanced up and sat up quickly.

"Anna please! Tell us what happened these past four years!" Allen pleaded. Anna's eyes went wide, she shook her head quickly. "Why not!" Anna remained quiet and didn't answer him. "Anna please I need to know! Kanda needs to know! We want to help you! Please! Why won't you tell us!"

"Because I'll fucking break down and sob! I'm not telling anybody! You find those files you can read them yourself!" Anna snapped. "But I won't last telling anyone else what happened!" She stood up. "Now go….I'm tired!" She pushed them out and locked the door, once they were out, Anna slid down the door until she was sitting on the ground, she sighed shakily and leaned her head back, she shut her eyes and just thought.

"Well there you have it….Lisa….let's get Kanda and Lavi and go through those files…." Allen murmured.

_Shiki: OKAY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! But here it is chapter ten! Hope you guys love it and I might have the next chapter up pretty soon! Small might!_


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a few days since Allen had found the folder, once had had gotten Anna's reluctant permission he had told Lavi and Kanda. Lavi remained quiet throughout the explanation and was calm after the telling had finished, Kanda on the other hands freaked out once Allen had finished. He wanted to go to Anna and ask her if it was all true, but Lisa held him back saying Anna didn't want or need to remember everything that had happened, she just needed to be healed. So Kanda agreed to not mention anything about the past four years, as did Lavi and Allen.

After the telling, Kanda did go and find Anna and they went to go get dinner with Lisa and Lavi. Dinner was quiet and no one said anything, when Anna spoke up saying that everyone was too quiet, she gave them all a fake smile, trying to comfort them much like Allen would. A few more days went by, and things started to change.

Lisa, Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, and even Anna were sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch calmly; Lavi was with a new exorcist and was showing him around currently. The two boys kept looking at Anna, trying to catch anything in the act that would disprove what they had read in the files. But Anna's act was flawless, she was chatting with Lisa as if the past four years had not happened. Kanda went to wrap his arm around Anna's waist and pull her close when Anna glanced at him; she shifted away from him quickly before talking with Lisa again. Kanda sighed, this was the only thing that proved that those four long years had happened, Anna refused to let any guy touch her anywhere.

"This isn't going to be easy….healing Anna is going to be hard…." Allen whispered. Kanda nodded.

"She's a very good actor, so we can't tell when she's hurting…." Kanda murmured.

"And she's so stubborn, so getting her to accept our help is going to be even harder then trying to find out when she's hurting." Allen said softly. They turned and looked at Anna again, a sigh escaped their lips.

"Hey Lisa!" Lavi came up and kissed his wife's cheek sweetly before sitting down next to her.

"Lavi! Are you done showing that new Exorcist around?" Lisa asked.

"Yup, he's getting his lunch and then he's gonna come over here and introduce himself!" Lavi smiled. "He's a really nice guy, not that bad looking either!" Anna smiled.

"Not gonna turn gay are you?" She teased Lavi.

"What! No of course not! But Anna you're still single!" Lavi grinned.

"Baka Usagi Anna is mine and only mine!" Kanda hissed.

"You say that! But you haven't kissed her, or touched her since she came here!" Lavi said. The table went quiet.

"Ah!" Anna said suddenly. "I forgot, I was going to go and do some research in the library!" She smiled and stood up, she twisted around and ran into someone. "Oh I'm sor-" She froze and backed up two steps, her eyes wide and her body shaking.

"Oh hey Edward!" Lavi smiled. "Guys this is the new Exorcist Edward!"

"Very nice to meet you all!" Edward smirked. He had light brown hair and bright green eyes, as Lavi had said, he wasn't that bad looking.

"Anna what's wrong?" Lisa asked watching her friend.

"Oh your name isn't Carina? That's the name the researchers gave you!" Edward smiled a perverted smile. Anna backed away some more, tripping this time, her hands were shaking and tears started to roll down her face.

"Anna what's wrong!" Kanda asked standing up. Edward kneeled down next to Anna and held out his hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Go away…." Anna murmured.

"Well that's no way to treat me! My, have you become disobedient since I last saw you!" He put his hand on her cheek.

"L-L-Lisa!" Anna said desperately, she flinched away from the hand and crawled backwards, unable to get to her feet. Lisa burst out of her seat when Anna called her name, already standing in a threatening pose the moment tears rolled down her sister's face. She knelt across from Edward and leaned protectively over Anna, much like a tiger might over her cubs.

"Not. One. Step. Closer. Creep." Lisa gripped his wrist, only a tad tighter than was necessary, and sent a stinging shock through his bone, as if a hairline fracture had occurred. She gave his hand back to him and helped Anna up, an arm around her shoulder as she faced the instigator.

"I'm sorry. We've only just met. I don't want you to think badly of me, but I will not tolerate ANYONE speaking to Anna in that manner." She glared dangerously, her eyes showing a restrained intent to kill. "Now, apologize and have on your way, or I'll have to pull rank." Edward's smile faltered for a moment, but it came back, a bit more sourly this time.

"Excuse me. I didn't know."

"Ignorance of social rules is no excuse." Lisa grabbed hers and Anna's lunch and moved to a table near the door, on the other side of the cafeteria. They ate quickly and left together for Lisa's room. Anna was panicky, she kept glancing around, her eyes wide, her hands were intertwined but it couldn't hide the fact that they were shaking. When running footsteps were heard, Anna panicked, bits of the wall crumbled and turned into a sword, she twisted around and faced who was coming.

"Anna calm down please!" Kanda said. He, Allen, and Lavi walked up with their hands up. Anna breathed a sigh of relief and the sword turned to rubble, she went back to watching warily for anyone else to walk up.

"Lisa…." Lavi whispered to her. "What's wrong with her….?" He asked softly.

"I'm... not quite sure. I have an idea, but I need to talk to her about it." Lisa turned to Anna, "Anna. Do you want to tell us who that man was?"

"It... it was... it was him." She looked quickly at Kanda. "The man who- you know." Lavi looked down for a second, sighing.

"I see." The news apparently shocked them all, all except Lisa.

"I thought that's who he was. But, how'd he get to be an exorcist?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know…." Anna murmured, she shifted slightly until she was behind Kanda; she grabbed his sleeve tightly and kept looking around.

"He must have really traumatized her…." Lavi murmured. "Geez….this isn't gonna help in our big master plan to help her get all healed and normal…."

"Anna, it's okay…." Kanda pulled her close. Anna shocked everyone by not flinching or moving away from him.

"I want him gone….he shouldn't be here….why is he here…." Anna kept saying over and over.

"Why now…. I'm here because Rouvelier said I needed to make sure they had softened you up!" Edward said coming up behind Kanda and taking Anna from him.

"You bastard!" Kanda went to draw Mugen but stopped when Edward lifted his free hand.

"No no no Mr. Ponytail, you try and do anything and missy here" He smiled down at Anna. "Is gonna pay!"

"Like we'll let you!" Allen hissed stepping up next to Kanda, Lavi and Lisa joined them.

"Hmm….this isn't a satisfactory situation…." He smirked. "Guess I'll just have to activate my innocence!" He smirked and snapped, the group of four found themselves unable to move.

"What the hell!" Lisa hissed.

"My innocence has the ability to freeze things at will!" Edward smiled evilly and looked down at Anna. "Now….Rouvelier gave me specific directions on what to do if they've softened you up….and apparently they have!" Anna's eyes widened and she tried to get away and only failed as he snapped his fingers and made it so Anna couldn't move. "Bye bye Exorcists!" Edward smiled before stalking off with Anna in his grasp.

"Dammit!" Kanda hissed, he put his head down and he was obviously trying his hardest not to scream in hopelessness. No sooner then five minutes later, did the group find themselves able to move again.

"We need to find her!" Lisa said.

"But where was she taken!" Allen hissed.

"How the hell am I supposed to know! You're the ones who never get fucking lost in this place!" Lisa shouted, the heels of her wrists pressed against her eyes in frustration. "He went that way. We'll just have to go with our guts." Lisa sighed, but was the first to go running off in that direction, followed closely by Kanda, then Allen, and Lavi watching their backs.

Lisa darted through the hallways, following the warmer paths- the place she guessed bodies had just been. Kanda took the lead when she got lost, and his instincts toward Anna seemed as tuned in as hers. He took turns on a dime, hardly giving it a thought, before stopping before a closed door.

"Don't just stop! Open the god damn door!" Allen snapped. Kanda didn't need anyone else to tell him to open the door; he twisted the knob and opened it.

"Aww….Looks like we'll have to finish are little game later….they found us…." Edward murmured. Anna was lying on the bed; her shirt was on the ground, which left her in her skirt and bra. She had a piece of cloth wrapped around her mouth and she was crying. Edward was hovering over her, all of his clothes on. One of his hands was on her stomach and the other was next to her head, he licked up her neck slowly, causing Anna to cry more. "Don't worry, I'll make you completely mine one day…." He smirked before standing up and looking at the Exorcist.

"Back away…." Kanda hissed walking towards Anna slowly.

"Alright man, I was leavin anyway! See you tomorrow!" Edward grinned at Anna before leaving the room quickly.

"Oh my god…." Kanda hugged Anna tightly; he took the cloth off of her mouth.

"Get away….!" Anna pulled away quickly and looked at everyone warily. Lisa grabbed Anna, hugging her, and patting her hair. Anna protested to the sudden hug, trying to push Lisa away, but Lisa held on and they soon ceased in their struggle. Lavi handed Lisa the shirt, and she slipped it over Anna's head.

"I'm so glad we got to you in time." Lisa whispered. Kanda stood where he was, his mood dark. Allen seemed frustrated, looking at the wall. Lavi looked awkward, and he gestured for everyone to get a move on. It was no use staying in the room, and it seemed like Anna needed some fresh air. Anna stood up with the help of Lisa; her knees were shaking and looked ready to give away any second, she looked up at everyone, when her gaze reached Kanda, she tore away from Lisa and hugged him tightly.

"Kanda….please….don't ever leave me…." She whispered. Kanda's eyes widened in shock, he hugged her back just as tightly and smiled softly.

"I promise…." He picked her up bridal style and kissed her forehead gently. Anna flinched slightly but she rested her head on his chest and for the first time in awhile felt safe.

"Let's go outside…. It's snowing, we could make snowmen!" Allen said trying to lighten the mood. Lavi caught on quickly and nodded.

"Lisa want to?" He asked.

"Of course I do!" Lisa smiled. Kanda looked down at Anna calmly, his eyes asking her if she wanted to go.

"Of course I want to go!" Anna smiled that fake smile. Everyone sighed and just ignored the smile for now, they left the room and started walking towards the gate that led to the outdoors. Once there, Kanda set Anna down on a bench and sat next to her, he pulled her close and smiled.

"Hey Lavi catch!" Allen threw a snowball at the red-head, which Lavi caught….with his face. Lisa couldn't help but laugh as the two boys started an all out snowball fight.

"What are you laughing at Lisa!" Allen asked throwing one at her.

"Hey!" Lisa threw one back at him and joined Lavi in his fight against Allen. Anna sighed and shook her head.

"They are all so weird….and they are all married too….they should act their age." She scolded lightly. Kanda chuckled and looked down at her.

"They are just having fun Anna, there's nothing wrong with that!" He said.

"Anna heads up!" Lisa said, Lavi had aimed wrong and a snowball was flying towards her. Anna reacted too slowly and the snowball hit her, she just sat there for a second before laughing. She shook the snow from her hair before standing up, a smirk on her face.

"Lavi its pay back time!" She kneeled down in the snow, her hands going beneath the snow to touch the ground, it was quiet for a few seconds, but then a tree close to Lavi turned to splinters, the snow which had been on it all fell on Lavi, thus burying the red head. Anna giggled and fell on her back onto the snow, everyone seemed to sigh in relief, they hadn't known how she would react to getting hit by anything, and were glad that Lavi was still breathing….right?

"Lavi are you okay?" Allen asked going to the pile of snow and kicking it lightly. Lavi popped out panting.

"Geez…." His teeth were chattering. "Let's go inside! The sun is setting anyway!" He pointed out. Anna looked up at the setting sun, it was giving everything a blood red tint, thus making the white snow look like it had blood soaked in it. She traced her fingers through the snow, a distant look on her face, she murmured something inaudible.

"Hm? Anna what did you say?" Allen asked.

"I said…." She started. "When I escaped once, I got outside and it was snowing. I stopped for a second because it was such beautiful and pure white snow….but I shouldn't have stopped. Seconds after stopping the pure white snow had been turned into blood drenched snow." She said calmly while rolling up her sleeve, she traced a nasty looking scar.

"Come on Anna let's go back inside…." Lisa pulled Anna's sleeve down before grabbing her hand gently and pulling her to her feet.

"Hey Lisa, I think you're taller than Anna!" Lavi said trying to lighten the mood. Anna looked up and frowned.

"Lisa you are taller….how did that happen…." She grumbled not pleased one bit.

"Anna it's okay! You were taller than me forever!" Lisa said laughing. Kanda smirked, he walked up and patted Anna's head, making the girl feel even shorter.

"HEY! I'm the shortest person here!" Anna said her eyes going wide. Allen, who had been shorter than her before, was now taller than his cousin. Kanda and Lavi had both been taller then her already and just smiled.

"Now now my beautiful Angel, there's no reason to get upset!" Kanda said kissing her cheek. Anna flushed a scarlet red and pushed him away lightly.

"Well let's get inside!" Anna said walking back in quickly, the rest of the group followed behind her all smiling.

_Shiki: YYEESS! Got it up for you guys! I know its short compared to what I usually give you guys! But be glad I even got it up for you! Hope you enjoyed it!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Shiki: Im on a roll here! Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one as well!_

When Kanda woke up the next day, he saw someone he hadn't expected to see. Anna was fast asleep in his bed, curled up next to him. He smiled softly and stroked her cheek, noticing two things in the process, the first that her skin was burning to the touch and he face was flushed. He sat up quickly and gently tried to wake her up.

"Anna, Angel wake up please!" He said. Anna's eyes opened reluctantly, they were distant and a dull color, not her normal blue green color.

"Kanda…." She croaked out attempting to sit up.

"No, stay laying down…." He pushed her back down gently. "I want to take you to the Head Nurse, but I have a feeling you wont let me…."

"No…. I wont let you…. I'm fine…." She started coughing.

"Angel you aren't fine, you are sick….Can I bring the Head Nurse here?" He asked patting her back, she nodded weakly. "Okay, I'll be right back Angel…." He kissed her cheek and left, locking the door in the process. He ran to the Infirmary and grabbed the Head Nurse. "Anna is sick! Please come and look at her!" He pleaded.

"Alright Kanda calm down I'm sure she's fine!" The Nurse said shaking her head. She followed Kanda and they soon arrived back at Kanda's room, they walked in and upon seeing Anna, the Head Nurse's eyes widened. "Why didn't you say she was this bad!" She yelled kneeling down next to Anna and taking her pulse.

"I didn't know how bad she was!" Kanda defended.

"Alright, just hush please!" She began taking Anna's temperature, blood pressure, and she even drew blood from the feverish girl. After several minutes, the nurse sighed and stood up. "She is really sick, and I'm guessing that her immune system was worn down during the past four years, I don't know what she has yet but it could range from just a case of the flu to tuberculosis…." She said. "I need to get her blood checked out before I can be sure."

"Alright, please just make her better!" Kanda begged.

"For right now all I can do is give her some medicine to help with her fever, you need to keep her warm but also her fever under control. She needs to eat at least twice today and needs to rest!" The Nurse directed.

"Alright….thank you!" Kanda said. The Nurse nodded and left. Kanda sighed softly and got several blankets from his closest, he laid them over her before going and getting a cool washcloth and placing it on her forehead. He placed his hand on her cheek and watched her facial expressions. "You are gonna be okay Angel, I promise…."

The next few hours went by like that, Anna rested and Kanda watched her every move and on occasion would change out the washcloth and make it cooler again, trying anything to make her comfortable while also following the Nurse's orders. When noon was nearing, Anna's eyes opened and she woke up for the first time since Kanda had left to get the Nurse.

"Angel, how are you feeling?" He asked looking at her with worried eyes.

"Kanda…." She smiled half heartedly. "I feel better I guess…."

"Then the medicine is working…."

"Kanda what's wrong with me….?" She asked quietly.

"Don't worry its nothing serious, so don't worry!" He smiled calmly and caressed her face gently, he kissed her burning forehead.

"Are you su-" She froze and started coughing, she put her hand over her mouth and coughed harder, blood seeping between her fingers.

"Anna! Oh god!" Kanda said growing panicked. The Nurse walked in quickly then.

"Kanda this isn't good!" She looked and saw the blood and her eyes widened. "We need to get her into the infirmary!" Kanda nodded and picked Anna up carefully, he followed the Nurse to the Infirmary, once there he set Anna on a bed and stepped back as several other Nurses went to work. They attached her to an I.V., put warm blankets over her, and the Head Nurse was looking through some papers.

"What's wrong with her!" Kanda pleaded to know.

"She has tuberculosis, I was only joking when I said it earlier…. We need to see if any of the medicines we have currently can help her, if not we might have to perform surgery on her Lungs…." The Nurse explained. "TB is currently an epidemic in Russia, she most likely got it there and it spread as her immune system weakened…." Kanda sat in a chair, his mind going blank as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

"Mr. Kanda…." A quiet voice said, a young nurse came up to him. "Don't worry, we won't let Anna suffer, we want her to be healthier as soon as possible…." She smiled softly and sat next to him.

"I heard that most of the people who get tuberculosis end up dead…." Kanda said lifelessly.

"Mr. Kanda please don't worry! That is in Russia, here in the Order we haven't let one person die of an illness yet!" The young girl smiled.

"Yet…." Kanda murmured.

"Mr. Kanda please stop being so pessimistic! Anna will get better and she will live!" The girl said growing angry. Kanda just shook his head and went through his thoughts quietly. Two hours went by and Allen and Lisa ran into the room.

"KANDA! WHERES ANNA!" They screamed.

"She's sick…." Kanda murmured.

"What…." Allen breathed. "Anna has never gotten sick…."

"Well she's really sick! Her immune system is worn down and she has tuberculosis!" Kanda snapped.

"What! How did she get it!" Lisa asked.

"The nurses think she caught it while in Russia, its become an epidemic there…."

"She's gonna be okay….right?" Lisa murmured.

"They are going to give her some medicine and if that doesn't work they are going to perform surgery on her lungs…." Kanda said.

"Her lungs! But if they screw up even the tiniest bit she could die!"

"I know Moyashi so just shut up!" Kanda barked out. The Head Nurse walked up.

"She's awake and is requesting to see Kanda…." She said. Kanda stood up quickly, his eyes saying everything. "This way please, she is weak and needs to be kept calm and relaxed…." She explained before leading him down a hallway and to a door, she opened it and they walked in. Kanda stopped four steps from the doorway, his precious Angel was extremely pale and her breathing was labored.

"Oh my god….this disease did this to her in just that short amount of time….?" He breathed.

"Regrettably yes, we have administered the medicine and we are going to monitor her for the next few days, like I said if they don't work then we will be forced to perform surgery on her lungs." The Nurse explained. Kanda nodded and walked over to Anna, he sat on the edge of the bed and held her cold hands tightly. Anna's eyes opened slowly and she squeezed his hand weakly.

"Hey Angel…." He smiled calmly. "How are you?"

"Kanda…." She smiled softly. "This….is gonna be really random…." She started coughing, once again blood seeped between her fingers and rolled down her chin. Kanda stiffened, grabbed a wet washcloth and cleaned her up.

"Hey take it easy…." He caressed her face gently. "Now what's going to be really random….?"

"Kanda, what's your first name….?" She asked quietly.

"Its Yuu and only you are allowed to call me that Angel…." He smiled lovingly and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to call you Yuu-Chan then…." She grinned. He took her face in his hands and kissed her nose.

"Alright….please get better soon my Angel, I don't know what I'll do if you vanish from my life again….I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too Yuu-Chan…." Her eyes slipped shut and she went limp as she was pulled back into a state of unconsciousness. The Nurse walked back in.

"She is exhausted, I'm surprised she stayed awake as long as she did…."

"Is she going to be okay….? I've never seen her like this and it scares me!" Kanda said, he was holding her hands, his own hands were shaking and if you looked closely you could see tears in his eyes. The Nurse smiled softly upon seeing Kanda's state.

"You really love her don't you….?" She asked.

"I do, and if she hadn't been taken then I would be married to her right now…." He murmured. "I'll ask you again, will she be okay!"

"Kanda I honestly don't know at this moment, its too soon. Maybe after a few days or weeks I'll know." She sighed. "But you need to take care of yourself, go and get something to eat and get some rest, I'll have someone come get you if her condition changes in anyway…." Kanda nodded reluctantly, he kissed Anna on her cheek and left.

"Mrs., you didn't tell him that he cant come back?" The young girl who had talked to Kanda earlier said.

"No, but he cant come see her until she's been cured, TB is contagious and we don't need it causing an epidemic in the Order." The Head Nurse said. "Yuki my dear don't let him back in this room until I instruct you too."

"Yes ma'am!" The girl named Yuki said smiling, she left the room.

Two months went by, Kanda wasn't allowed to see Anna during that time, he became frustrated and would demand entrance on a daily basis. On New Years he had asked Yuki to give Anna a bouquet of red roses, on Valentines day he asked her to give her a box of chocolates, a teddy bear, and a white lotus. He didn't know if the gifts had been delivered but he wanted to see his Angel. Finally the day came when a nurse came looking for him.

Kanda looked up as a nurse entered the cafeteria.

"Ah Kanda there you are! The Head Nurse needs to speak with you!" The girl said. Kanda stood up quickly and followed her.

"Kanda thank goodness…." The Head Nurse said once Kanda had walked into her office.

"What is it! Is Anna okay!" He asked.

"That's just it, the medicine has taken no affect and we are left with no alternative, me need to perform surgery on her lungs if she's going to have any chance of living!" She said.

"What….?" Kanda breathed. "You mean she's not okay!"

"No, she's not…. We are going to rush her to surgery soon, and I know you want to see her….so we'll allow you to see her seeing as there's a small chance it'll be the last time you do." Kanda stiffened as he listened.

"Please take me to her!" He pleaded. The Nurse nodded and she lead him out of her office and to Anna's room, she opened the door for Kanda and left.

When Kanda walked in, the sight of her shocked him. She was a sickly pale, her breathing was ragged, she had lost weight, and she was sweating. He walked over to her bedside and held her hands.

"Angel…." He murmured, tears rolling down his face.

"Yuu-Chan…." Anna whispered hoarsely, she smiled a truly happy smile. "I've mi-." She started coughing, not having the energy to cover her mouth so blood rolled down her chin. Kanda winced and grabbed a cloth and wiped the blood off.

"Angel you are going to get better, I promised didn't I!" He said caressing her face.

"I know….you've never broken a promise…." She whispered.

"Anna, my beautiful Angel…. I love you…." He kissed her forehead.

"Love you too Yuu-Chan…." She trailed off and fell unconscious yet again. The Nurse walked in.

"We need to ask you to leave now…." She said. Kanda only nodded and left, leaving Anna in the hands of several Nurses and God.

_Shiki: Haha, so what do you think….? Anna being sick came as a shocker didn't it! Don't worry she wont die, I cant do that to my precious Yuu-Chan! But the Earl is gonna cause some problems in the near future! Look forward to the next chapter!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Shiki: Here it is lucky chapter number 13! You've been waitin for this havent ya! I havent gotten ANY reviews since I started updating, that makes me really sad you know…._

Three days went by, and Kanda wasn't allowed to see Anna, he had been told that the surgery had been a success and Anna was currently recovering from it. On the fourth day, Kanda was allowed to see her, for a short time. As he walked into Anna's room, he breathed a sigh of relief, while she didn't look like her old self, she at least looked somewhat healthier.

"Yuu-Chan…." Anna smiled as he walked in, she went to sit up but couldn't muster the energy to do so.

"Hey just take it easy please…. I don't want to loose you!" Kanda said sitting on the bed.

"But I feel better Yuu-Chan!" Anna said smiling while holding his hand gently.

"Angel, anyone would feel better now compared to how sick you were last week!" Kanda said caressing her face with his free hand. Anna leaned into his touch and smiled at the nick name he had given her.

"Yeah you're right…." Anna sighed softly and shut her eyes.

"You need to get some rest Angel; I'll come back la-." Kanda was stopped there. Anna's eyes shot open.

"No! Please don't leave me again! I've missed you and I haven't been able to spend time with you!" She said all in one breath. Kanda's eyes were wide, he smiled softly.

"Alright Angel calm down! I'll ask the head nurse, but if she says no there's nothing I can do alright?" He said calmly.

"No, you can kidnap me if she says no." Anna stated.

"Angel you need medical treatment still! Which you can get only here!" Kanda said laughing.

""But Yuu-Chan…." Anna whined.

"No buts Angel! I'll go ask the head nurse though!" He said kissing her cheek before standing up, he turned around and saw the head nurse.

"Well speak of the devil…." Anna muttered.

"I heard everything…." The Head Nurse said. "Kanda I guess you can stay here….if it means that Anna here will behave herself…." Kanda looked over at Anna.

"Were you being a bad girl Angel!" He teased.

"I wanted to see you….and she said you weren't allowed too…." Anna huffed annoyed.

"Well be the good little angel I know you are!" Kanda said sitting back down on her bed.

"I am a good girl…." Anna murmured. The door burst open, Lisa, Allen, and Lavi burst in.

"ANNA!" They yelled. Anna's eyes went wide and she quickly pretended to be sleeping. Kanda smirked and shook his head before getting his best glare on his face and turning to face the trio.

"Shut up! Anna's sleeping! She needs her rest so OUT!" Kanda hissed. The group was taken aback by Kanda's outburst.

"But I swear I just saw her awa-." Lavi started.

"Baka Usagi out before I kill you!" Kanda hissed grabbing the hilt of Mugen.

"Okay okay we are gone!" Lavi said quickly before ushering them out of the room. Once they were gone, Anna opened her eyes and laughed.

"Good job Yuu-Chan! I only want to see you right now…." She smiled at him calmly.

"I'm glad to hear that Angel…." He laid down next to her and pulled her close. Anna sighed softly, completely content.

"Yuu-Chan I feel so lonely…." Anna said after a few minutes of silence.

"Why is that….?" Kanda asked peering down at her.

"Lisa is married….Allen is married, to a bitch, but he's still married…." Anna sighed. Kanda nodded slowly.

"I know Angel….I have to go get something….I'll be back in a minute okay?" He asked.

"Sure….see you in a minute…." Anna murmured. Kanda got up, kissed her sweetly before leaving the room. Lisa walked in then.

"HA! I knew you were awake…." Lisa said smiling.

"Lis not now….I'm all depressed…." Anna mumbled.

"Anna what's wrong….?" Lisa asked concerned.

"Your married….and Allen's married….and I'm not…. I had planned to be married before you Lis…." Anna murmured quietly. Lisa sighed while sitting down.

"Kanda loves you…. He does, but I think he was giving you time to recover from the past four years. Incase you don't remember, you wouldn't let any male touch you for awhile…." Lisa explained.

"I know…. But I feel so lonely…." Anna murmured.

"So does Kanda…. When Lavi proposed and when Allen proposed you could see the loneliness in his eyes, and those two tortured him. They asked him to help pick out the engagement ring, and to be their best man…." Lisa said. "I think they were trying to not leave him out, but they only made him feel worse…."

"Lis stop talking…." Anna said.

"Anna you need to hear this."

"I do not! And I don't want to either! I hate myself for not being able to escape like I thought I could so I could come back here! I hate myself for being caught so easily in the first place! And I HATE myself for leaving the Black Orders safety!" Anna yelled while sitting up.

"Anna don't you dare say you hate yourself!" Lisa yelled standing up. "You made a mistake! You are human we all make mistakes!"

"That's just it IM NOT HUMAN ANYMORE!" Anna screamed, she lifted her bangs so the crosses were visible, and she pointed to the one golden eye. "I'm half Noah!" Her voice cracked. "Lisa….I'm not human anymore…." Anna looked down and she started crying.

"Oh god Anna!" Lisa hugged her friend tightly. "Calm down….Anna we all still love you….please don't worry yourself about this…." The door opened and Kanda walked in, it only took a second for him to get what had happened, that and he could hear them screaming at each other from his room. He glared at Lisa, grabbed her by the back of her shirt and threw her out of the room. He crawled into the bed with Anna and pulled her into his lap so he could hold her close.

"Shhhh, Anna its okay….shhhh calm down…." He continued to whisper sweet comforting words in her ear while rubbing her back soothingly.

Lisa stood aghast at the shut doorway to Anna's room. Her fists were clenched in tight, white-knuckled fists at her sides, fingers opening and closing as if she was holding onto a flame that kept igniting. Kanda had thrown HER out- she, who had known and been there for Anna before he had even known she existed! And now he planned on ripping Anna from her. Sure, the thought of Anna being swept away had made her uncomfortable in the beginning, and the fact that she was married now did make her discomfort dull a bit, but the reality of the situation hit her full-force, like a stone to the face. From outside the room, she could hear their whispers, and chest burned with anger, suffocating her. She swept down the hallway, ignoring others as she passed them, a coldness about her. Reaching her room, she slammed the door as she got inside, locking it and pushing her desk before it to make sure no one would come and get her.

Back in Anna's hospital room, Kanda had gotten Anna to calm down and was placing sweet kisses on her forehead, cheeks, nose, and her lips.

"I love you Angel…." He smiled softly.

"Love you too Yuu-Chan…." Anna snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his chest.

"Good….because otherwise I wouldn't know what to do with this!" He pulled out a small black box.

"Yuu-Chan…." Anna breathed, her eyes widening.

"Anna I love you, and I always will! I don't know how I went through my life without you and I almost didn't make it through the past four years without you. Will you promise never to leave me by becoming my wife?" He asked opening the box. Inside it was a silver band with a blood red ruby sitting on top of it.

"Oh god…." Anna smiled at true and happy smile, she hugged him tightly. "Of course! Yes I'll marry you!" Kanda sighed in relief, he pulled back and placed the ring on her finger before kissing her fingertips.

"I love you Angel!" He kissed her sweetly.

"And I love you!" Anna smiled and rested her head on his chest. Then just like the devil that Anna claims she is, the Head Nurse walked in.

"Alright, Anna you need to rest, now!" She ordered.

"Fine…." Anna grumbled, she laid down on the bed, pulling Kanda down next to her. "Don't leave me alright?"

"Never in a million years could I even think about leaving you!" He kissed her forehead sweetly. "Now get some rest, you need to get back to being your old self." Anna nodded, she rested her head on his chest and fell asleep quickly.

"Good, she does behave with you around." The Head Nurse remarked before leaving the room, turning the lights off. Kanda chuckled quietly, he kissed Anna's forehead before falling asleep himself.

Lisa on the other hand was no where even close to sleeping, she kept fuming about how Kanda had kicked her out of her best friends hospital room. _He had no right, I've known her way longer and she is more important to me than you._ Is what she kept thinking over and over again, continually adding gasoline to the fire. Lavi had came by, but she hadn't even acknowledged him, despite it also being his room, she wouldn't let him in until morning.

The next day, Lisa opened the door and found Lavi sleeping on the ground, she ignored him and went straight to the infirmary.

"Excuse me, but where is Anna?" She asked stalking in.

"Oh, Anna? She is with her fiancé eating breakfast in the dining hall." An innocent nurse said.

"WHAT!" Lisa screamed, she stalked out and stormed towards the dining hall, and just like the nurse said, Anna was there with Kanda, an engagement ring on her finger.

"Lisa!" Anna smiled when she saw her friend. "Lisa come an-." She froze when Lisa gave Kanda an icy glare. _How can that stupid boy make her smile like that and I CANT!_ Lisa thought angrily. "Umm, Lis….did you and Lavi get into a fight?" Anna asked concerned.

"No!" Lisa snapped. "We didn't get into a fight!"

"Then what's wrong?" Anna persisted.

"Nothing Anna! Now shut up!" Lisa hissed.

"Lisa tell me now!" Anna ordered.

"No!" Lisa snapped.

"Excuse me Lisa, but I think my fiancé wants to know what's wrong! So be polite and tell her!" Kanda said calmly.

"Don't you DARE try and order me to do something!" Lisa hissed, she stalked over to Kanda and slapped him, her innocence traveled down to his wrist and shattered it.

"Shit! What the hell!" Kanda hissed.

"Yuu-Chan!" Anna looked at him worried then glared at Lisa icily. "Lisa what the hell is your problem! You come in here all pissed and I want to know why and YOU SLAP YUU-CHAN!" Anna's voice rose an octave, emphasizing her fury.

"DON'T YELL AT ME ANNA!" Lisa yelled back.

"I'LL YELL IF I WANT TO! NO ONE AND I MEAN **NO ONE** HURTS YUU-CHAN!" Anna screamed.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO YELL AT ME YOU FILTHY NOAH!" Lisa's words echoed throughout the Order, and by the time she had realized what she had said, it was too late. "Wait Anna!" She reached out to hug her friend.

"Don't touch me…." Anna hissed, she snapped her head up, both eyes gold; she gave Lisa a glare colder than dry ice. "If that's how you really feel, then I don't want to see you!" Anna hissed again. She stood up and walked past Lisa.

"Anna wait!" Lisa grabbed Anna's wrist.

"I said DON'T TOUCH ME!" Anna screamed, the stigmas appeared on her forehead and her hair had turned completely black. The windows shattered first, next cracks appeared in the floors and walls, the tables and benches turned to splinters. The shards of glass and splinters of wood flew towards Lisa at high enough speeds that they would just go through her like a knife through butter. Lavi and Allen were walking into the dining hall while this was happening, when they saw what was going on they started racing towards the two girls, Kanda himself was trying to think of a way out of this. Then there was Edward hiding in the shadows being the creep he was, he smirked and walked out so he could contact Rouvelier.

"ANNA CALM DOWN!" Allen screamed racing towards her, he turned his arm into a sword. The shards and splinters were getting even closer, Allen and Lavi were too far away to stop them. There was a blur and then there was blood on the ground.

_Shiki: HAHA! If you want another chapter then I MUST have reviews! I MUST! What did you guys think? And whatchya think about the ending? Peace out!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Shiki: And here is chapter 14! Hope y'all love it! I know I love it when people review!_

There was the sound of blood dripping to the floor, Anna's eyes widened and she took several steps backwards.

"Y-Yuu-Chan…." She whispered, her hand covered her mouth. Kanda had gotten between Lisa and the shards of glass and wood, they had gone straight through him but somehow didn't reach Lisa.

"Angel, are you okay now….?" Kanda murmured, his voice dripping with agony. The stigmas faded, her hair returned to being brown with the black streaks, and one eye had returned to its normal blue- green color.

"Yuu-Chan….why…." Anna kept backing away from him.

"Because you would have regretted hurting Lisa…." Kanda said, the pain was becoming sharper. Kanda staggered over to Anna, he hugged her tightly, blood was covering his shirt.

"No, Yuu-Chan you shouldn't have done this!" Anna's voice rose higher slightly.

"But I had too…." Kanda suddenly collapsed to the ground, passed out. Anna stared at him in complete shock, she started shaking violently.

"Lavi get a medic!" Allen ordered, he knelt by Kanda before looking up at his cousin. "Anna he will be ok-." He stopped when Anna ran out of the room.

"Allen, is Kanda really okay….?" Lisa asked softly.

"He will be, don't worry!" Allen smiled.

"But I am, about Anna…." Lisa murmured.

"Huh? Why Anna?"

"Because she's never truly hurt someone she loves like this, I'm worried how it will affect her…." Lisa explained. Allen sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Not good, not good…." He murmured. Lavi came running in with the Head Nurse, a stretcher, and two men to hold the stretcher.

"What happened here?" The Head Nurse asked.

"That half-Noah girl went berserk, shards of glass and wood went through Kanda-San here." A finder stated, he was obviously one of the ones who wanted Anna gone.

"Someone needs to do something about that thing! She's endangering us all by staying here!" Another finder said.

"I'm going to see Komui!" The one who had spoken up first said, others nodded and they left for Komui's office.

"Those bastards!" Lisa's eyes flashed. "I need to go tell Anna to ge-."

"Lisa, Anna might not want to see you right now, you did hurt her feelings after all by hitting that non-human topic." Allen said watching Kanda being carried away on the stretcher. Lavi came over and hugged Lisa tightly and comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Anna can take care of herself if things get bad, and I'm sure she'll forgive you!" Lavi placed a kiss on her forehead sweetly.

"Thanks Lavi…." Lisa murmured. Lavi just nodded and looked at Allen. "Yuu should be awake by now, maybe, he heals quickly. So let's go check on him." Allen nodded in agreement.

"No, I'm going to find Anna! I could care less about Kanda!" Lisa snapped.

"Lisa he just saved your LIFE! By risking his own! You owe Kanda!" Allen said.

"Shut it Allen! I AM going to go and find Anna!" Lisa stormed off. Lavi sighed heavily.

"Great, I hope she lets me in to the room tonight…." Lavi murmured. "Well let's go and see Yuu." The two men left then, going to the infirmary where Kanda was indeed awake and almost healed.

"Kanda-San calm down now!" The Head Nurse ordered. "I swear, I don't know who's worse you or Anna!"

"Dammit let me just go and find Anna!" Kanda hissed.

"Sorry Kanda, but Lisa is already doing that!" Allen said.

"BAKA MOYASHI! Anna isn't going to want to see Lisa after she hit the nonhuman subject!" Kanda yelled.

"Well, you who sacrificed themselves to protect the person who hit the topic wouldn't want to be seen either!" Allen retorted.

"What….Anna won't want to see me….?" Kanda whispered.

"Actually, I think that Anna is horrified with herself….she really loves you Yuu…." Lavi said.

"Don't call me Yuu, only Anna is allowed to call me that." Kanda murmured half-heartedly. "If she's disgusted with herself that just gives me another reason to go find her!"

"No you cant lea-." Allen and the Head Nurse started. A horrific scream stopped their words and startled the people in the room.

"That's Anna's scream!" Kanda jumped up and ran out of the infirmary and towards the sound from where the scream had come from. He arrived at Komui's office, Allen, Lavi, and even Lisa not far behind him so he opened the door.

Inside the room, Edward was holding Anna's wrist tight enough to bruise instantly, he was talking casually with Komui about a mission.

"So Komui, we leave soon?" Edward asked jerking on Anna's arm when she tried to free herself.

"Yes, as soon as you can. Edward let **it**…." Komui motioned towards Anna. "Deal with the akuma."

"Yes sir!" Edward smirked, he twisted Anna's wrist and it cracked loudly causing Anna to whimper in agony.

"Anna!" Kanda said storming in. "Get your hands off of my fiancé!" Kanda grabbed Edwards wrist and flipped him away from Anna.

"Guards…." Komui called lazily. Several men barged in, they all grabbed Kanda and held him still.

"Exorcist you should know your place…." One murmured. Edward smirked in victory.

"Well lets go missy!" Edward tugged Anna out of the room harshly.

"Anna!" Kanda called out. Anna looked at Kanda from the corner of her eyes as she was dragged out, her nails dug into the palm of her free hand, blood dripped to the floor. "Anna! Answer me!" Kanda tried again. Anna ignored him, and then she was gone, Edward had shut the door and were now off to a mission to god knows where.

"KOMUI WHAT THE HELL! WHERE IS THAT CREEP TAKING HER!" Lisa yelled, she slammed her palms onto Komui's desk.

"Calm yourself Lisa!" Komui hissed. "And where he is taking her is classified information! Rouvelier gave them both a mission to complete by the end of the week and that is all that I know!"

"Fuck your missions! And fuck Rouvelier, too! Fuck all of you!" Lisa hissed, backing away from the desk with an icy glare, having finally calmed herself some. The guards reached her easily, gripping her shoulder, but they pulled back instantly. Their palms were blistered and sweltering, the smell of burnt skin filling the room. Lisa turned and ran, reopening and slamming the door before anyone could make a move.

"Don't just stand there- go get her! We can't afford to piss off Rouvelier or fail this mission, from what the report said." Komui ordered Lavi and Allen, as well as the two remaining guards, hands practically useless. Lavi was the first to move, heading the group as he ran quickly to find his wife. Allen was on his tail, the two guard's right behind him. The heavy sound of footsteps echoed through the halls as the chase ensued, Lavi going instinctively where his partner had been, knowing her patterns of thought after having lived with Lisa. Sure enough, they found her.

"EDWARD! BITCH!"

"She sure is on a roll today," Lavi muttered, "I better bunk with you tonight, Allen." Allen just laughed. Lisa turned a corner and found Edward and Anna once more, Edward walking leisurely with his hand gripping Anna's forearm, the skin underneath it pooling with blood as he bruised the tissues. Lisa saw this and lunged at his head like an animal, smacking him in the hope her abilities would give him a concussion or aneurysm of some sort. Edward turned around calmly and smirked at Lisa, just before her hand made contact with his head, she froze.

"Lisa!" Lavi called. Edward smirked at the rest of them and they froze as well.

"You sure are a forgetful group! Anna here didn't forget!" Edward tightened his hold on Anna's arm, the bone was straining, very close to breaking. Anna whimpered quietly, the whimper making its way to Lisa's ears, only infuriating her even more.

"BITCH LET GO OF ANNA!" Lisa yelled.

"No way! We have a mission to get to!" Edward smirked, he turned away and started dragging Anna down the hallway.

"BITCH!" Lisa yelled yet again, she somehow broke free of Edwards innocence and charged at him again. Anna looked behind her and screamed, she struggled to get out of Edwards grip even more. Lisa froze and twisted around, she saw Komui pointing a gun to Kandas' head.

"Komui you bastard!" Lisa hissed, but she dare not move for fear of Kanda's life, even he would die from a gunshot to the head.

"Yuu-Chan!" Anna's eyes were wide and scared for her fiancé's life. Kanda looked at her, their eyes making contact, his own eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No, Anna!" He said quickly, but too late. Anna had shattered Edwards hand and kicked his feet out from under him, the bones from his hand came out and formed into a small dagger, she went to throw it at Komui but froze when she heard him cock the gun.

"Now Anna, behave….or Kanda gets it!" Komui hissed. Anna dropped the dagger and fell to her knees defeated. "Good, Lisa heal him up!" Komui said referring to Edward who was moaning in agony.

"NO! NO WA-." Lisa started.

"Lisa….please!" Anna had tears in her eyes, everything about her was showing her defeat in the situation.

"Anna, but he is"

"Lisa I know who he is!" Anna snapped. Lisa sighed softly and nodded.

"Alright…." She walked over to Edward, grabbing the dagger made out of his bones and started healing him. Once done she quickly stepped away and glared at him icily.

"Now, Edward Anna get going! Rouvelier will kill us if this mission isn't completed!" Komui said. Edward nodded, he pulled Anna to her feet and quickly left the Order, once gone, Komui lowered the gun and walked back to his office.

"I hate him!" Lisa hissed.

"Edward or Komui….?" Lavi asked.

"BOTH!" Lisa yelled.

"Kanda are you alright?" Allen asked.

"I'm fine." Kanda said quickly before stalking off.

"Come on Lis, its been a long day….lets head to bed." Lavi said tugging at his wife's hand gently. Allen walked off to go find his wife and tell her what had happened.

"Kay Lavi…." Lisa hugged Lavi tightly, her shoulders were shaking. "I'm scared for Anna…."

"We all are…." Lavi patted her back and picked her up before taking them to their room.

One week passed and Anna still wasn't home, Lisa and Kanda were getting anxious, they had demanded to know what was taking so long but Komui had just kicked them out. When finally another week went by, Edward had stormed into Komui's office pissed as fuck while Lisa and Kanda were in there.

"Komui that bitch is useless! Level FIVE akuma's attacked us and she couldn't deal with them! Oh and then the Earl HIMSELF showed up and she couldn't handle him either!" Edward hissed. Lisa was seething and Kanda had his fingers wrapped around Mugen and was seriously thinking about running the perv through with it.

"Well where is it?" Komui asked.

"The Head Nurse took her away saying she was seriously injured or some nonsense like that…." Edward said unconcerned. Lisa and Kanda looked at each other before racing towards the infirmary, where they were met by a nurse.

"We need to see Anna!" Lisa said.

"Umm, I'm sorry….but Anna is in a critical state and no one is allowed to see her…." The young nurse said quietly.

"WHAT!"

_Shiki: And that's it for this chapter! Thoughts anyone?_


	15. Im Back

Hello Everyone! So its been two years since I last updated any of my stories! And for starters my -Man fanfiction Unreal Relationships shall be ending soon! Im back in my writer mind set, so I'll be tackling one fanfiction at a time! The ones with more chapters shall be my priorities, and unfortunately the ones with very few chapters wont be continued until I finish others! Im glad if there are still people who are waiting for chapters to be updated, and I'll be overjoyed if you all don't try and kill me for vanishing! Tons of things happened over that two year period! Some were bad, but most of the things that happened have completely changed my life! And thanks to all of it im back to writing! So be looking forward to stories being updated, a few might even be deleted because I no longer hold any interest in it! But I will notify you before that happens! Until then!

Shiki


End file.
